These Games We Play
by Moviejunkie66
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta were already a couple before the Hunger Games, and what if there was another district 12 mentor. This is my telling of the Hunger Games. Rated for lanugage later on Extreme AU. Pairings, Peeta/Katniss, Finnick/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So I'm trying this out to see if anyone would read this? So let me explain something's…**

**Told from two POV Katniss and my OC Rose. **

**Summery- What if Katniss and Peeta were already a couple before the Hunger Games, and what if there was another district 12 mentor. Extreme AU Pairings, Peeta/Katniss, Finnick/OC.**

**P.S. I know Annie won the 70****th**** Hunger Games but this is a different story so… DEAL WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Hunger Games!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- prologue**

**Katniss POV-**

How is Rose being so calm? My hands are trembling as we walk to check in. My first reaping. I'm trying to hide my fear but Rose can see right through it, she kneels down and meets my grey Seam eyes with hers.

"Katniss," She starts. "I know you're scared, but I promise nothing is going to happen to you."

"How do you know?" I look up to my older sister figure. "What if I get picked? What if you get picked?"

"Like I said nothing is going to happen to you, not while I'm around." Rose states. "Come on, we need to get checked in." She leads me to the desk where they take a blood sample and name. Rose leads me to the 12 year old section of the square. She stops me and kneels once again in front of me.

"Katniss I need you to make me a promise." I nod, I see worry in her eyes. "If your name is called I'm volunteering in your place, if my name is called you are will not volunteer."

"But, Rose." She places her hand in front of face.

"No buts, now promise me." She spits in her hand and holds it out. I hesitate but I spit in mine and we shake. She ruffles my hair and walks off to the 17 year old section.

I wait in silence, the wait isn't long. The mayor stands and recites a speech as he does so every year he reads off the names of the district's past victors, there are two and only one is alive, Haymitch. He's drunk as usual. Once the Mayor wraps up Effie Trinket's heels click across the stage, she is sporting a green look this year. Rose and I always joke about her accent and looks.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She says cheerfully in her Capitol accent. To her this might be a happy event but to us it's not. "And may the odds be ever in your favor." The odds are never in our favor. She continues about how it's an honor to be chosen. Lies.

"Now ladies first." I freeze, she struts over to the bowl and buries her long nailed fingers deep in the slips. I know there are thousands of names in the bowl, but that doesn't seem to call me. Effie walks back to the microphone and unfolds the slip. I feel that I'm about to faint as she reads the name.

"Rose Jacobs." I want to scream. I hold my tongue remembering our promise her words keep going through my head,_ "if my name is called you are will not volunteer"_. I watch as Rose steps out of the rope section and is escorted up to the stage. Her long brown hair blowing in the breeze, her skinny form is standing as strong as a rock. Her eyes scan the crowd and land on me. To most she seems like she's not afraid, but to me I see in her eyes she's scared. I want to cry, we both have lost and sacrificed so much. Why does this have to happen?

"Now for the boys." Effie smiles as she digs her hand into their bowl.

"Joshua Caps." A 12 year old boy from my class steps out of the ropes trembling. Now Rose is about to cry, she does every year when a young tribute is selected.

"These are this year's tributes for the 70th annual Hunger Games." I watch as they shake hands and are escorted to the Justice Building. I quickly find Mom and little Prim and we rush into the Justice building.

We wait outside the room, we are the only ones here to say our goodbyes. They open the door telling us we have three minutes. I run and throw my arms around Rose.

"Rose, please try, please try." I beg.

"Katniss, I promise I will. I will try my hardest to come back." She looks to Prim who is too little to know what is going on. 'You know how to hunt and gather. Don't starve."

"We won't I promise." I hug her one last time before the Peacekeepers tell us out time is up.

Before I exit I turn around and I know my mother will not like me using this language, "Rose, give them hell." She smiles.

"My pleasure." These were the last words she told me before heading off to the Capitol.

* * *

**Three weeks later-**

Rose and the boy from District one are all that are left. They have been in the arena for about a week, Rose has gashes across her face and bruises along her arms. The Capitol is ready for the finally.

"So this is it Twelve." District One boy sneers. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since I killed your little shadow." A knife flies past his face clipping his cheek

"His name is Joshua." Rose glares.

"Is this a sore subject Twelve? Were you saving him so you could kill him yourself?"

"You are a monster. How could you kill all innocent kids?"

"If you haven't noticed Twelve, this is the Hunger Games, It's kill or be killed." He glares. "And I'm not sorry for what I have done."

"You decapitated and innocent 12 year old!" Rose has tears streaming down her face. "And you stabbed you district partner not even a half an hour ago!"

"And who have you killed? Oh that's right no one?" He sneers.

"I'm not stooping to your level." Rose throws her last knife across the river and sticks precisely in a tree.

"Bad move Twelve." I jump as I see my best friend punched in the face. Rose recovers and kicks him in the head and runs. Then a rumbling sounds and the river rises. The Game makers are flooding the arena. I search the screen they have set up in the square I have lost sight of Rose. Then the sound of the cannon sounds. The waters reseeds and there is a single figure hanging on the opening of the cornucopia.

"Rose Jacobs you are the winner of the 70th annual Hunger Games." The head game maker says. The square erupts in cheers. Rose uses her last strength to pulls herself up to the top of the cornucopia.

My Best friend has won the Hunger Games.

* * *

**A/N- so what do you think of the prologue? Does it make sense? This is my first time writing a Hunger Games Fanfiction so I would love feedback on it please! **

**Love Moviejunkie66**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So here's chapter 1 I'm putting it up at the same time as the other chapter so please tell me if I should continue? I need encouragement since this is my first Hunger Games Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Katniss POV-**

I wake up and there's a cold feeling in bed. I look over and see Prim has crawled into mother's bed in the night, nightmares. I pull on my hunting boots and my dad's old jacket.I kiss Prim on the head and walk to the small kitchen. The house is always quiet now.

Prim has left me some goat cheese as a gift, I take it and slip it into my game bag throwing it over my shoulder. We live on the end of Seam close to the meadow. I sneak over to the fence and listen to the hum, silence. I slide under and make my way to the hollow log where my bow crafted by my father lays. Rose's knifes are still wrapped in there waterproof cloth, I sigh she must not be back from the Capitol.

I hike the hills to our meeting place, we can't be seen but we can see everything. I hear a crack and quickly draw my arrow.

"Whoa, Catnip." Gale throws his hands up in front of him. I retract my bow and place the arrow back in my sheath. "Look what I found." He holds up a loaf of bread.

"Gale I know Peeta gave that to you." I roll my eyes and take a seat in our spot.

"Where is lover boy anyway?" Gale sits next to me.

"He had to work this morning, and Rose I'm guessing is still in the Capitol." I sigh.

"How many slips do you have?" Gale looks down to his bread. "I have 42."

"20." I say looking out to the view. Gale glares at me, "What"

"She should be helping you, not gallivanting in the Capitol like Finnick Odair." Gale shakes his head, I jab a knife into the ground and sigh.

"I don't blame Rose, I took out the tessera on my own." Sigh he doesn't understand anything about Rose.

"She has so much money now she could at least help you out! After the mine explosion you were the ones who took her in." I flinch as the memory of the explosion Gale and I both lost our fathers in that incident, but Rose lost her whole family. Her mom and one year old baby brother were at the mines dropping off her father's lunch to the service building when the explosion went off.

"She has been through more than both of us together Gale." I state, "And she tries to help us but my mother kicked her out of our lives if you don't remember." I still have the memory as if it was yesterday, it was a year after her Games.

"_Take the money" Rose say pushing an envelope to mother. Neither one of them know I here listening._

"_We don't need it Rose." Mother pushes it back._

"_Yes you do! Why can't you let me help you?" Rose pushes the envelope back._

"_Because we are doing fine." What is mother talking about? We are barley getting by._

"_You are not, I have offered for you guys to live with me and to let me help." Rose crosses her arms._

"_We are doing fine. I can take care of my kids." Rose loses it._

"_Since when! After the mine incident you shut down and your children nearly starved!" Rose yells, "I lost my whole family in that explosion and you know what I had to do? I grew up! Katniss grew up!"_

"_And who was the one who let you move in?!" Mother shouts, I have only heard her yell only a few times in my life. "Without me you would have been in the orphanage!"_

"_You don't think I'm grateful for that? I'm more than grateful, but I wasn't the one who sat looking at the wall while your children starved! Katniss and I kept this family alive. We kept you alive! All I'm asking is for you to just except the money to feed you and your family." Rose pleas. _

"_Out." Mother states "Get out of my house, you are no longer welcome here." Rose notices me out the corner of her eye._

"_Fine." She turns and leaves our small house. I run out after her._

"_Rose wait!" I yell she turns and looks to the ground._

"_Katniss take this," She hands me the envelope, "Don't let your mother see it. You and Prim can come to my house whenever you want, but I'm welcome here anymore, okay? I'll try to get money to you whenever I can."_

I'm pulled out of the memory by Gale's comments.

"She could have tried harder." I ignore his bluntness and I break off a piece of bread and hold it out to him.

"Happy Hunger Games." Say in my impersonation of Effie's capitol accent.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." He finishes.

* * *

When I arrive home and mother and Prim are ready to go. Prim is wearing my first reaping dress. The tub is waiting for me, I scrub the woods off of me and my mother has placed a dress out for me from her apothecary days. I slip into the blue dress and mother offers to do my hair. She does it up into a braid and wraps it around my head. Thank her quietly and turn to Prim tucking in her blouse.

"You look beautiful little duck." I smile.

"So do you Katniss. "She says quietly. At one we head to the square. We walk quietly to check in.

"Peeta and I will come get you after it's over." I whisper in her ear trying to calm her first reaping jitters. She nods and stands in line with the twelve year olds. I quickly fine myself in the sixteen year olds section. I glace across to the boys side and spot Peeta. Our eyes meet and I see worry in his blue ones. I smile reassuring him.

At two the mayor steps up and delivers his usual speech about the games and the districts past victors. Two out of the three are alive. But only Haymitch is present at the Reaping and drunk out of mind yet again.

Effie's pink high heels click across the stage, she is sporting a pink look this year, and still obnoxious as always. Her capitol accent rings through the square.

"Welcome, and Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." She does her normal talk about how it's an honor. "Now Ladies first" The words make me sick. Her hells click over to the bowl she swiftly pulls out a name and reads it over the microphone.

"Primrose Everdeen." It's not happing not to my little sister. Prim is being escorted up to the stage.

"Prim!" I step out of the ropes and peacekeepers are there to stop me. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I break away and run to Prim capturing her in my arms. "Go find mom." I whisper.

"No Katniss, don't." Prim cries. Then she is lifted off me by Gale and carried to mother. The peacekeepers escort me to the stage.

"It looks like District 12 has its first volunteer. What is your name dear?" Effie asks holding the microphone to my mouth.

"Katniss Everdeen." I say quietly.

"I bet that was your sister, didn't want her to have all the glory?" She laughs. The glory? There is no glory in fighting to the death. I look to Peeta, his blue eyes are fixed on me hurting. Effie pulls me away from the crowd when she has in her hand the name of the boy tribute. She reads the name, I want to cry.

"Peeta Mellark." My boy with the bread, my Peeta. I wipe the tear streaming down my face. Peeta stands next to me with his blonde locks hanging on his forehead. His blue eyes are red holding back tears. I want to pull him into a hug and tell him it's going to be okay. It's not.

"These are the tributes for the 74th Hunger Games! Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." Effie says cheerfully. The crowd places their three fingers to their lips and holds up in the air. Peeta and I turn to each other, we shake hands and then we disappear into the Justice Building.

The odds are not in my favor.

* * *

**Rose POV-**

"What the hell! Where are you taking me?" I have been down this hall many times, but not being carried by two manhandling Peacekeepers! Neither answers me. We enter the all too familiar office, instead of being place in a chair my arms are yanked behind a pillar and chained together restricting my movements.

"Afternoon Miss Jacobs, how are we this evening." The smell of blood and roses sting my nose.

"Why am I here?!" I hiss struggling against my restraints. I'm going to have bruises after this.

"Now settle down, now we don't want to rush things now do we?" President Snow says calmly. He makes me sick.

"Cut the shit! Why am I chained to a pillar?" I'm getting impatient, I want answers.

"So you can run off before I show you why you are here." He begins. "You canceled an appointment with Seneca Crane a few months back because you had other plans. You see that doesn't make me happy. My sources told me you were in District 4. I don't know what you were doing or who you were with, but you were not doing your job." He pulls out a screen and switches it on, I try to break free of the restraints, no luck. "Now Rosie."

"Don't call me Rosie." I spit.

"Miss Jacobs, you have to learn a lesson." I look up to the screen District 12 reaping is playing then I hear the name. _Prim._

"No!" I fall to my knees, I hear Katniss volunteer. "KATNISS!" I sob I struggle against the chains. The next name I hear is Peeta's. "Why?!" I yell to Snow who is smiling at my pain.

"You have to learn your lesson even if it means having the people closest to you play in the games." He turns to the Peacekeepers. "Take her outside, I hope to see you at the parade Miss Jacobs." The Peacekeepers untie my restrains and I fall to the ground crying. They pick me up and carry me to the street and throw me to the ground and shut the gates to his mansion behind me.

It's my fault! How can I be so stupid, I broke my promise I told Katniss she wasn't going to go into the games while I was around. I look up to the stormy sky on the Capitol, my best friend and her boyfriend are in the games because of me. I'm going to do whatever it takes to save them.

* * *

**A/N- what do you think please tell me yet again this is my first Hunger Games story so please tell me what you think and please and thank you**

**Love Moviejunkie66**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews and if this first story goes good I'm going to do my version of Catching Fire and Mockingjay going along with this story line. And I promise later on you will learn more about Rose's past and relationships.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hunger Games!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Katniss POV-**

The peacekeepers lead me into a room with a single velvet couch. I run my hand along the surface of the couch. The feel of velvet always calmed my nerves when I was young. I remember one of mother's dresses was made of the material. The door opens slowly and Prima and my mother come rushing in. I fold Prim in my arms.

"Prim," I look into her blue eyes. "You can make money selling goat milk, and Gale will bring you game. Under no circumstances you are taking out the tessera." I wipe a tear from her cheek.

"Please try Katniss, Please." Prim begs. "Maybe Rose can help you."

"I promise I'll try my best." I kiss her head and turn to mother. "You can't leave again." I tell her.

"I won't," she says quietly,

"No matter what is happening on the screen you have to promise me you won't check out. Prim needs you." She nods and I pull her and Prim into a hug. The Peacekeepers motion them out, my time is up.

I sit silently, the door quietly opens. Madge enters. She is the mayor's daughter, we aren't close friends but we are friends.

"They let you wear a token from you district in the arena," She pulls out a single pin with a mockingjay in it. She pins it to my dress. "Promise you will wear it in the arena."

"I promise." And as quick as she entered she was gone. The door opens and Gale's arms elopes me in a bone crushing hug.

"You have to get your hands on a bow." He says looking at me with his grey eyes.

"What if there isn't one?" I stutter.

"Then make one, it's your only shot. It's like hunting."

"They aren't animals Gale." I shake my head, a Peacekeeper opens the door motioning for Gale to exit.

"They are no different in the arena." He say as he is escorted out.

Silence.

My mind wanders to Peeta. My Peeta. He's so kind and loving, he is the last person to deserve this kind of fate. I wonder what he is feeling at this time. All I want is to be in his arms at this moment, with him whispering comforting words in to my ear.

The door slams open and I'm taken into custody again and escorted to a car. Peeta is already there, his eyes red, puffy and fresh with tears. I want to pull him into my arms but we both know this is not the time for it.

We arrive at the train station and camera flashes blind us as they try to capture our images. We enter the train and it begins to move almost immediately. I have never been on a train, traveling between the districts is forbidden. Effie leads us to our rooms. The tributes rooms are as nice as the room in the Justice building. A bed, bathroom, and drawers filled with clothes. I guess the Capitol want us to feel spoiled before we are led to our deaths in two weeks.

I slip off my mother's dress and dress in a simple green shirt and black pants. I hear a knock at my door and it slowly opens. Peeta enters wearing a simple white shirt and dark pants. He closes the door behind him and approaches me. He wraps his strong arms around my small figure.

"Why is this happening?" I burry my face into his shoulder, he picks me up and cradles me like a baby a taking a seat on the bed.

"I don't know, I guess we are just lucky." He tries to joke.

"Do you think Rose knows yet?"

"She might not know for a while. "He strokes my hair pulling me closer to his chest "I love you."

"I love you too." We stay like this for an hour. Just being with each other. Effie comes and collects us so we can watch the reaping recaps. Joy.

We watch as each district's reaping's replay. I keep in mind some of our competitors. A stalky monstrous looking boy from District 2, a fox face girls from 5, and worst of all a 12 year old girl from District 11. Peeta grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"I know she reminds you of Prim, but be strong." He always knows the right words to say. The screen cuts to District 12, I watch as Prim is called and I run forward, Peeta's name is called. We disappear into the Justice building and Haymitch falls off the stage.

"Your mentor definitely know how to entertain a crowd." Effie switches the channel to a capitol show.

"He was drunk, he is every year." Peeta states shaking his head.

"Actually, I don't think there is a time when he isn't drunk." I smile a little. I don't know how I can joke after today, but Peeta is right I need to be strong.

"Glad you two find your mentor amusing. He is your life line in the arena." Effie states.

"He's not our only mentor." As if on cue Rose appears on the screen. Her small, slender and fit figure standing in the middle of the stage. She's wearing a tight black skirt that ends mid-thigh. A low cut Bright orange top exposing her shoulders and completed with plain black heels lengthen her long legs and her wavy hair strait and flowing down her back in a waterfall of brown. To most who would be looking at her body she look like a well put together 21 year old. When I get to her face I see pain, her eyes are red and puffy. She's been crying. She's knows.

"She knows." I whisper as Rose begins singing. The capitol found out about her singing talent and has made her preform concerts along with her duties she had with pleasing capitol men. Her voice is full of pain, her song is about a girl who messed up and is apologizing. Then I see it, she kisses two fingers on each hand and holds it up in a heart. Our sign. A tear escapes my eyes, her song ends and she silently walks off the stage.

"She's blaming herself." I turn to Peeta.

"What do you mean?" He wipes the tear from my cheek.

"She did our heart sign, did you hear the song? She was apologizing to us." I look to the screen again. Peeta pulls me into a hug. I don't blame Rose for anything. I need for her to know that. We hear the door open and Haymitch stumbles in.

"Did I miss the Reaping?" He vomits on the floor and passes out in his bile. Effie wrinkles her nose and tip toes over our drunk mentor. We help him up and Peeta and I carry him back into his compartment and drop him in the tub. Peeta turns the water on.

"I'll do this Kat." He says kissing my head.

"Are you sure?" I ask but I don't mind if I don't have to help.

"I'm sure I don't think you want to see this." He glance to our wet mentor, "I'm not sure I want to see it." He kisses me sweetly on the lips and I exit the compartment. I walk slowly to my compartment. Rose's song keeps replaying in my head. I can't believe she is blaming herself for this. It's not her fault it's the Capitol's.

* * *

**Rose POV-**

That was the hardest concert I have ever preformed.

I exit the stage and I'm bombarded by cameras.

"Rose! How are you going about this year's games?" That's all I hear. I shove the closest camera away and run out of the studio. It's raining. I walk to the training center, this is my home for the next two weeks while I help prepare Katniss and Peeta to fight for my lives. And it's my fault. I walk to the roof, I always come up here to get things off my mind. I look over the city the bright lights shine as the streets get ready for the Games.

"Hey," The all too familiar voice that I know so well, Finnick Odair. We have become close friends after my games. He's a year older than me and we work close together. doing our duties to the Capitol citizens as President Snow says.

"Hey," I sigh.

"Rosie, what happened back there?" He sits next to me running his hand through his copper hair.

"I couldn't take it anymore. The stress. Did you see the Reaping?" I sigh.

"Is that what this is about? We go through this every year." I wipe tears away from eyes.

"Finnick, I messed up." I start. "The day I came to see you in Four, I canceled an appointment. With Seneca Crane."

"Rose,"

"I was stupid to think Snow was okay with it. Now my best friend and her boyfriend are in the games. It's all because of me." He pulls me into his strong arms and strokes my hair. "Katniss has been there for me, her family took me in when I had nowhere else to go. She's my sister."

"How long have you known her?"

"Since she was born. My family and hers were really close. After the mine explosion in 12 five years ago, Katniss lost her dad and I lost my whole family. Her mother took me in when I had nowhere else. I had no family. She's the only family I have left. And I made a promise to her that I would keep her out of these games. I failed."

"Rosie, look at me." He tilts up my head meeting my grey eyes with his sea green ones. "None of this is your fault, Snow knows you're strong. He wants to see you break."

"Finnick, I'm going to fix this." I stand up and head to the stairs.

"How you can save them both?" Finnick runs after me.

"I'm going to try."

* * *

**A/N- so yeah here is chapter 3 I hope you liked it. Sorry if it seen rushed I didn't have much time to write I promise the next chapter will be better!**

**Love Moviejunkie66**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- hey I'm glad people are liking my crazy idea for a story. And I'm happy its working out. Haha**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 4-**

**Katniss POV-**

Sleep, it never comes. All I'm doing is tossing and turning. Every time I start to doze off to sleep nightmares rack through my body. I slip on some slippers and make my way to Peeta's room down the hall. I slowly open the door.

"Peeta?" I whisper in case he is asleep.

"Hmm?" He mumbles, "Come here." He holds out his arms inviting me. I curl myself into his side, resting my head on his chest. "Couldn't sleep?" He asks into my hair.

"Yeah, I keep getting nightmares." He kisses my head.

"Me too, but that's why we have each other," He kisses my nose. "To keep them away." He captures my lips in a passionate kiss. I never get tired of this feeling.

"I know." I say as we part. I trace my hand across his muscular chest and sigh.

"What are you thinking about? You always do this when you're thinking."

"About Rose. What could have happened to make her blame herself?"

"I don't know," Peeta says into my hair. We stay silent for a moment, then I slowly drift off into sleep.

"Up, up, up. It's a big, big, big, day!" Effie's capitol voice sounds through the door. I groan and sit up in bed. Peeta is already up and dressed. I give him a quick kiss and exit to my room and put on the same pair of pants and shirt I wore the day before.

I walk out to the dinning cart and take a seat next to Peeta. They serve us a big meal, the amount of food would keep my family alive for over a month. My family, I may never see them again.

Haymitch walks into the cart and takes a seat across from us. He looks horrible from yesterday's events. We sit in silence and I just stare at our drunkard mentor, He looks up from his plate and glares.

"What Sweetheart?" He rolls his eyes.

"You're supposed to give us advice." I glare.

"Here's some, stay alive." Haymitch burst out laughing. Peeta slams his hot chocolate on the table almost shattering the mug and knocks Haymitch's class out of his hand.

"We don't think it's funny." Peeta says before Haymitch's fist connects with his jaw knocking to the ground. Haymitch reaches for a bottle of alcohol and I drive my knife in the table between his hand and the bottle.

"Did I actually get a pair or fighters this year?" He says as Peeta returns to his chair. I grab a handful of ice and place it on his jaw. "Can you hit anything besides a table with that knife?" I pluck it out of the table and throw it. It sticks solidly in the boards. That was a lucky shot. Haymitch nods.

"A bow and arrow are my weapon." I state crossing my arms. "Peeta is better with knifes." Peeta grabs another knife and throws it and it sticks precisely in the seam.

"I'll make you two a deal," Haymitch begins, "If you two don't bother my drinking, I'll stay sober enough to mentor you with Rose and help."

"Fine, so help us. What is the first thing we should know about the arena?" Peeta crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"Slow down, one thing at a time. First off when we get into the station you will be taken to your stylists. You are not going to like what they are going to do to you, but don't resist." He looks at us both.

"But…" I start, but he cuts me off.

"Don't resist." He says sternly. I lean back in my chair and cross my arms.

* * *

_Rrriiiipppp! _I grit my teeth as my stylist rip the hair from my legs and every other part of my body. Venia a woman with aqua hair and gold tattoos above her eyes apologizes in her silly Capitol voice. I don't get why all these people talk in such high voices. The rest of my team scurries around me like rats on a spare piece of bread. Until I'm left alone waiting for Cinna.

The door slides open and a young looking man walks through the door, for being in the Capitol he looks normal. Except for the gold eyeliner.

"Hello Katniss, I'm Cinna." He walks around my naked body taking in every inch of me.

"Who did your hair?" He asks, my hair is still left in the braid my mother did for the reaping.

"My mother." I answer softly. I'm thinking about what they are doing right now. Prim would be out milking her goat mother might be in the kitchen and they are both waiting for the parade to start. Both worries I can feel it.

"She is very talented, you may put your robe on so we can have a chat." Cinna answers smiling.

We sit at a small table eating small sandwiches.

"Okay, so my partner Portia and I want to dress you and your fellow tribute in coordinating costumes." Designers usually dress the tributes in costumes that go along with their district.

"So we'll be coal miners?" I ask.

"No that is way over done. We wanted to take a different approach," Great, I'm going to be naked and covered in black dust. "Tell me are you afraid of fire?"

* * *

A few hours later I'm in a black unitard and a cape and matching headdress. We meet Peeta by our carriage and he looks as nervous as I am.

"Don't worry it's not a real flame." Cinna reassures and leaves to talk to Portia.

"I'll tear off your cape if you tear off mine." I smirk to Peeta.

"Deal," He looks at our surroundings, "Where is Haymitch?"

"I think it is best to keep him away from an open flame, even if it artificial. We don't need that kind of fire hazard. Especially with District 8's trees costumes over there." I recognize that voice. She's walking up in dark tight jeans and a bright blue top and heels. Under all that I can see it's the same person I have known forever.

"Rose!" I smile. I pull her into a hug.

"Thank God it's not Haymitch!" Peeta smiles.

"Hey! Watch it boy." Haymitch shouts coming behind Rose.

"I'm sorry." Rose whispers to me. I hear pain in her voice.

"We will talk later." I whisper back. Then the music starts.

"Come on you two get on the carriage and let the burning begin!" Rose smiles. Peeta and I look between one another, Cinna walks up and laughs.

"Show time!" He lights our capes on fire I expect to feel my flesh burning, but I feel nothing.

The district file out in a line, Cinna shouts something behind us.

"What is he say?" I ask over the music.

"I think he wants us to hold hands." Peeta answers back. He slips his hand into mine.

The crowd is startled by our appearance at first then starts cheering and shouting for District 12. I brighten my smile and start waving and blowing kisses. There must be some sponsor who will take me and Peeta on. There is a little strike of hope rise in my gut. Peeta rises our locked hands above our heads and the crowd goes wild. The twelve carriages fill the circle surrounding the President.

He is a plump man, his beard white, and a single rose sticking out of jacket Pocket.

"Welcome All!" His gruff voice sounds over the crowd. "And may the odds be ever in you favor." I hold to Peeta's hand tighter. We have both heard stories from Rose about President Snow, none of them are pleasant.

Once his speech is done the carriages bring us back to the training center. Cinna and Portia extinguish our capes. I release my hand from Peeta's.

"Thanks I would have fallen off if it wasn't for you keeping me there." I smile and kiss his cheek.

"You should wear flames more often." He smiles.

"You did great." Rose comes over and hugs us. "Let's get you two up to the twelfth floor. We have things we need to talk about."

* * *

**Rose POV-**

We start walking to the elevators when I hear shouting behind me.

"Rose!" I turn and see Finnick running to me. "Rose! We have to go now!"

"I'll be right back." I say to Katniss and Peeta. I run over to Finnick.

"What do you mean we have to go?" I ask staring at my tall friend, "We don't have any appointments tonight."

"I just got a message from President Snow. We have a husband and wife." He sighs.

"For God's sake they are married can't they pleasure each other!" I groan and glance over to my tributes. "I'll be right back." I run over to Katniss and Peeta.

"I have to go, I'm sorry but I will be back later tonight." Katniss face changes into disappointment, I place my hand on her shoulder, "We'll still talk tonight, I promise."

"Rose! Hurry!" Finnick shouts. I give them one last look and run off to Finnick. I have to do whatever the Capitol want's, President Snow is making sure I spend the least amount of time with them as possible. Finnick is right he wants to see me break. Not happening. Finnick and I arrive to the Capitol house and we sigh.

"Are you ready?" He asks placing a soft hand on my shoulder. He's not talking about our job he's talking about the games.

"No, but I'm going to figure something out."

* * *

**A/N- so I can't wait till I start to get into the games a little more. And Next chapter will be better I though this one lacked a little, and if it did I'm sorry. **

**Love Moviejunkie66**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I'm so sorry it has been so long, but school is keeping me busy I should be doing homework right now. But I think you all need a well needed chapter. I'm back and did you all see the catching fire teaser trailer? What did you think? **

**Disclaimer I don't own Hunger Games**

**Chapter 5-**

* * *

**Katniss POV-**

I enter my new and maybe last home. The Training center. Rose has told me about it, she spends a lot of time here. This is where the tributes stay and train before the games.

Peeta and I split off and head to our quarters. I strip of my unitard and enter the shower. There are so many options and buttons I know I can try them all. I step out and I'm dried instantly. I exit the bathroom in time for Effie to call me down for dinner.

The dining room is large, Peeta, Portia, Cinna and Effie are sitting mingling as I enter. I take a seat next to Peeta, who places a hand on my knee. Haymitch enters moments later and starts eating. I glance around the table and I see the empty chair where Rose should be. Peeta notices and rubs circles on my knee with his thumb.

"You two did great out there tonight!" Effie praises. "The chemistry you have is unbelievable! If I didn't know any better you two could be a couple." My eyes widen, we haven't exactly told them that we are. I don't think this is the time do so. Peeta picks up on my emotions.

"Why thank you Effie, but Katniss and I are just friends, have been for years." He smiles. Effie shrugs and returns to eating. Peeta and I excuse ourselves and we go into his room. I fall back on his bed and sigh.

"What's wrong?" Peeta lays next to me stroking my hair.

"What isn't wrong would be the better question." I sigh, "I don't know what to do." Tears start to stream down my face. Peeta knows I don't cry often and he picks me up and cradles me in his lap. "Peeta, I can't lose you, it's all I can think about."

"Katniss, we're going to be okay." He soothes.

"You don't know Peeta, we're going to be in the Hunger Games. Both of us can't win." I grab on to his shirt burying my face in his chest.

"Kat, you still have me. Trust me I feel the same way, I can't lose you either. We need to stay positive right now, we don't know what is going to happen in that arena. We can't give up. Ever." I know he's right. I nod, "That's my girl." He smiles and places a kiss on my head and I slowly drift off into a light sleep.

* * *

**Rose's POV-**

Finnick and I enter the elevator of the Training Center around two o'clock. As the doors close I groan and lean my back against the wall.

"It's been a long night." Finnick says as he leans next to me with our arms touching.

"Tell me about it." I roll my eyes, "Finnick your hair is a mess." I laugh fixing his soft copper hair.

"Not surprising, they always tend to go for the hair." He laughs with me.

"I wouldn't doubt them its soft." I grin and he smiles back.

"Are you going to talk to your tributes?"

"Yeah, I'm going to wake them up and talk to them. It can't wait." I sigh.

"Do you know what you are going to do.?"

"No," I wink and slip a note into his pocket. We can't talk about this here. The microphones would pick it up. The elevator stops on the fourth floor. "See you later Finnick."

"Bye Rosie," He smiles and walks away. The elevator carries me to the twelfth floor I walking into the main room. I walk past the couch and I'm started by a grunt.

"You're back late Rose." I roll my eyes and stop and glare at him.

"Why do you care?" I snap, "What are you sober?"

"Mostly, I made a promise to stay sober enough to mentor." I'm surprise by this statement.

"That's new, why would you choose to do that now?" I roll my eyes again.

"I have faith in those two." He says, "I know they mean a lot to you and I'm going to help."

"Haymitch, are you getting a soft spot for Katniss and Peeta." I smirk.

"It's not the first time kid." He points to me, "I got a soft spot for you."

"Are you actually going to help me then?" I smile.

"Yes, so tell me what are you going to do? I know you are not going to choose between them." Haymitch crosses his arms.

"I don't know," I sigh. "I need to talk to them." He knows I'm not going to tell him what I am thinking.

"They are in the boy's room." He gets up and walks to the hall then turns.

"Kid, I don't know what you are planning, but be careful. You of all people you can't afford another strike." He says as he disappears into his compartment.

I walk quietly down the hall to Peeta's compartment and I knock.

* * *

**Katniss POV-**

Peeta and I awake to knocking at the door. Peeta gets up and rubs his eyes.

"Why, it's two-thirty in the morning." He grunts.

"It's probably Effie telling me to go to my own compartment." I sit up and pad over to the door. I open it quietly. "Peeta it's only Rose." Say as she enters our room. She looks exhausted.

"That's worst." Peeta smiles.

"Hey, watch it boy. Before I kick these heels at your pretty face." She laughs. "Okay, we need to talk, roof now." Rose says and leads out the room. We follow her to stairs and we enter the roof.

"Why are we up here?" I ask. It's very large and windy with railing surrounding the edge.

"So our conversation can't be picked up by microphones." Rose states and she sits on leaning against a wall of a small glass building. Greenhouse maybe?

"Are there microphones up here?" Peeta asks as we take a seat next to her.

"No, it's too windy to pick up anything. Finnick and I always come up here to talk." Rose sighs then turns to Peeta and I. "Okay, I'm sorry. The reason you two are here is all my fault." Tears start to stream down her face.

"Rose, none of this is your fault. The odds weren't in our favor." Peeta reaches over and rubs her shoulder.

"No, I disobeyed the Capitol." She starts.

"Rose." I start but she stops me.

"Katniss please, let me finish." She asks and I respect her wish. "I canceled one of my appointments for the capitol and well Snow wasn't happy with me. The day of the Reaping I was unwillingly carried to Snows office. He tied me up and told me he wasn't happy because the appointment I canceled was with Seneca Crane."

"The head game maker?" I ask.

"Yes, he found out I went to District Four, and so he brought out a screen and the District 12 Reaping was playing." Her words are shaky. "Then I heard Prims name called, then you volunteering, and Peeta's name. He told me because I disobeyed him I had to watch the people closest to me in the games." We pull Rose who is now crying into a hug. "I was stupid and I'm going to do whatever it takes to help you." She sounds determined.

"Rose, Peeta and I don't blame you for any of this." I say wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You should, because if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this mess. I'm going to get you out of there alive." She isn't talking to just one of us she's talking to both. She knows there can only be one winner.

"Rose, how?" Peeta asks wrapping his coat around my shoulders.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to do so." She looks around and settles her eyes on us. "I think you two should get some rest you are probably tired." Peeta and I get up and are about to exit the roof when I look back.

"Rose are you coming?" I ask.

"Not right now I'm going to stay up here for a while." She smiles and looks back to the view.

"Okay," I smile back and Peeta and I walk back to his room.

"She's really hurt." Peeta says and he lays on the bed.

"I know, and I don't know how to help her. I'm afraid she's going to get herself killed trying to help us." I say as I curl myself up at Peeta's side.

"I think this might be something we can't help her with." Peeta kisses my head.

"I know. I just hope she doesn't make things worst on herself." I say before I drift off into sleep.

* * *

**Rose POV-**

Shortly after Peeta and Katniss leave Finnick walks up to the roof.

"So how was the talk?" He asks sitting next to me.

"Hard, I feel horrible. I wish I could just send them home." I say shivering a little. Finnick wraps his jacket around my shoulders and smiles.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Rosie." He pulls me into a hug. I always feel safe in his arms.

"It's hard not to. I can't stand to see them in these games."

"Rose, please be careful, whatever you do." He pleas.

"Finnick I will." I smile and we both fall silent we sit watching the lights of the Capitol. "Finnick have you ever cared so much for someone that you would do anything to keep them safe?" I ask.

"Yes," He answers stroking my hair.

"How would you tell him or her?" Then I feel his lips pressed up against my own. I'm surprised at first then I melt into the kiss. Could this really be happening?

"I would tell her like that." He whispers as he pulls away. His kiss leaves me wanting more. "Do you know how long I have been waiting to do that?"

"How long?" I ask pulling him closer.

"I knew since the day I met you." He smiles, "I love you Rose."

"So, we have been waiting the same amount of time then." I smirk.

"What?"

"I love you too Finnick." I smile and press my lips to his and melt into his embrace. Right now all I forget about everything. There are no games, no capitol just Finnick and me

* * *

.

**A/N- sorry again for the long wait! I'll try harder to get the out sooner so please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love moviejunkie66**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- hey! I'm so so so so sorry I haven't been updating like I should. I'm trying the best I can I hope I don't disappoint anyone with my slowness!**

**Disclaimer- I don't Own Hunger Games!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Katniss POV-**

I awake from my restless sleep. I look around and see that Peeta had taken it upon himself to take me back to my own room while I've been asleep. I pull myself out of bed and head into the shower. Once I have been dried and moisturized I braid my hair down my back. This is the first time I have looked myself. No makeup, no fancy clothes, just me. I have tight black pants and a burgundy tunic set out on my bed waiting for my arrival.

I exit my room and head to the dining room in hope to find some food. I'm not disappointed. I fill my plate and sit at the end of the table waiting for others to join me. My thoughts wonder to Prim and Mother, it's hard to believe two days ago I was home. I may never go back.

"Is the wall interesting?" The sassy voice of Rose brings me out of my thoughts. I turn to my friend as she gets her plate and sits across from me.

"What's more interesting is you. Still not a morning person?" I smirk looking at her messy long hair, oversized t-shirt, and short sleep shorts.

"When have I ever been a morning person?" Rose runs her hand through her hair messing it up more. Yet, she still looks stunning when she's a mess.

"True. What time did you go to bed?" I laugh for the first time in a long time, for a moment I forget where I am.

"An hour after you and Peeta left. I wasn't tired." She turns toward the hall and smiles. "Morning sunshine! You look like a mess!" She throws her arms into the air as Peeta enters the room wearing the same thing I am. Peeta shoves Rose and laughs.

"At least I look better than you do on a daily basis." He smiles sitting down next to me. I laugh with them. Rose and Peeta's brother sister relationship makes me smile. Reminds me of sitting around the table in her house just as we are here smiling and laughing.

Haymitch and Effie enter the dining room and fill their plates quietly and take their seats.

"You look nice Kid," Haymitch smirks to Rose then glance to Effie who is dressed in her Capitol attire. "You don't."

"Haymitch!" Effie shrieks as Rose and Haymitch laugh.

Haymitch finishes his breakfast and takes a sip from his flask and looks to Peeta and I. I know what he's going to talk about. Training. Each year the tributes get three days to train for the games.

"For training," He starts. "We can either train you together or separate. It's your choice." He glances between both of us.

"We would like to be trained together. We have nothing to hide from each other." Peeta says with ease.

"Okay," He nods and Looks to Rose who nods also. "Okay in the training room I want you guys to stay away from your strengths, so that means archery and knifes." We nod

"Go to the survival stations. They are the ones that will give you some advantages. Over half of the deaths in the arena are from the elements." Rose interjects. "Save your strengths for the time when you're alone with the Game makers. Show them your skills not the other tributes."

"It's almost time to go the training room. Don't get intimidated and stick together." That's good I don't know what I would do if I had to do it alone. Rose gets up and glances to me and smiles. She comes back dressed in tight black jeans with a sea green tank top hugging her body perfectly with black heels on the bottom.

Rose escorts us to the Training room, leaving us alone with the other tributes. As the head trainer goes over the rules I glance around to the other tributes. To them I may seem smaller but my family's resourcefulness has given me an edge that only Peeta knows about.

The head Trainer leaves us alone and Peeta nudges my arm.

"Where do you want to start?" He smiles. I glance around as the Careers and other tributes show off their skills trying to intimidate the other tribes. I look to the knot tying station.

"We can tie knots." He nods and we walk to the station. The Trainer smiles as we approach. He shows us basic knots and how to turn them into snares. We stay there for a while them move on camouflage station. The trainer is impressed with Peeta's work. I guess working on the cakes in the bakery has given him an advantage. Me on the other hand this is not my station.

"Let's just hope I don't have to camouflage anything." I state with a sigh.

"Katniss its okay, all you have to do is slab a little mud on there and you'll be good." He smiles.

"Easy for you to say." I roll my eyes.

Even though Breakfast and dinner are served on your own floor lunch is served in the training rooms. Peeta and I eat together just as Haymitch instructed. Stay together. We keep our conversations mutual. We are trying not to bring attention to us. We don't need people knowing we are a couple. This is going easier for Peeta than it is for me. He's a better actor.

* * *

**Rose POV-**

I walk to the Mentors training. Every year they go over the rules for mentoring and how to get sponsors. I take my seat next to Finnick who smiles warmly at me. After they release us Finnick and I head to lunch with the others we sit casually next to each other. If the Capitol knew about last night's events we would both be as good as dead. We are the two biggest heart throbs of the capitol, and we are from different districts. If they knew the consequence could be fatal.

"How are your tributes?" I ask glancing to his sea green eyes. He gives me a sad look.

"They are both really young, I have feeling they won't make it through the cornucopia." Finnick frowns. The death of Tributes effects all the Victors, it's a constant reminder of our games and it's reminds us we couldn't save them.

"I'm sorry," I place a soft hand on his back, and he smiles.

"It's okay, so how about your tributes?" He says stuffing his face with District 4 bread.

"I have a plan," I state, "But it's risky and I would have to plan carefully how I'm going to go about it." He knows I'm not going to tell him my plan. There's only a small chance it'll work. He glances at me with pleading eyes.

"Remember don't get yourself killed. You won't be any help if you are dead." He whispers quietly with his breath tickling me ear. I could get punished for my plan if Snow finds out. My goal, Snow is not to find out. I nod and go back to my food. I hope when Finnick find out my plan he won't be mad. I hope he will understand why I have to do this.

* * *

**Katniss POV-**

On the second day Peeta and I decide to try out Spear throwing. Peeta picks it up faster than I do. Before I throw my next spear Peeta gets my attention.

"I think we have a shadow." He smiles, I turn and see the twelve year old from District 11 hiding around a pillar behind us. "I think her name is Rue." After he says her name I think of Prim. Both named after small flowers.

Rue follows us to the other stations throughout the day. She's really good with hiding, plants and she can hit a target far away with a slingshot. But I don't think a small slingshot will win against a 220 pound giant swinging a sword. This thought makes me want to cry.

When we return to our floor at the end of the day Haymitch and Rose are waiting to talk to us about our time with the Game makers tomorrow. They tell us how to make the most of it. How to get their attention, how to impress them.

The scores we get may make or break our chances in the arena.

* * *

**A/N- So what do you think Rose's plan is? For now it's a secret! Please Review! I love to hear your comments. **

**Love Moviejunkie66**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey I'm back! I'm glad people are enjoying the story. Like I said before I wish I can update faster, but you know life happens. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Hunger Games!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Katniss POV-**

My hands are shaking.

It's our privet lessons with the Gamemakers, as usual District 12 is the last to go. I wipe the palm of my hands on my pants and glance to Peeta. We share a small smile and the electronic voice calls out.

"Peeta Mellark." Peeta rises and starts to the door.

"Remember what Haymitch and Rose said about throwing weights and throwing knifes." I state as he turns toward me.

"I will, you shoot strait." He winks and exits into the training room.

I wait silently, fifteen minute pass when my name is called. As I enter the room I can tell this is not going to go well. The Gamemakers have been here too long. Most of them have had too much wine.

I choose to go along with the plan. I walk over to the Archery station. Finally! I get to get my hands on one of these bows. They are crafted from wood to metal and the arrows are cut so precisely. The shooting range is far too simple for my taste. I walk over to the middle of the room and take aim at a target dummy in the knife throwing station.

I pull back on the string and instantly I know something is wrong. The string is tighter than I'm used to. I release the arrow and I miss the target by a few inches. Whatever attention I had from the Gamemakers is now gone with this one mistake. I shoot a few more times and I soon get a feel for these weapons.

I step back to the middle of the room and take aim. The dummy I aimed for initially now has an arrow through its heart. I continue shooting, hitting each target precisely. I take aim for the punching bag's rope and I severed it having it crash to the floor.

I turn to the Gamemakers and a few are nodding but the others are too intrigued by a roasted pig. I'm infuriated by this. It's my life that is on the line and they care more about a stupid pig. I don't think and pull my last arrow and send it straight to the Gamemakers table. They all turn to me in shock. The arrow has found its place in the apple in the pig's mouth.

"Thank you for your consideration." I give a slight bow and exit the training room without being dismissed. I walk strait to the elevator and hit the button for the twelfth floor. Tears start to form in my eyes. I enter on to the floor and go straight to my room and curl up into my bed.

Effie comes knocking at my door with her high pitched voice telling me dinner is ready. I slowly enter the dining room and take my seat next to Peeta. Haymitch and Rose enter next and all adults start talking. Peeta catches my eye and raises his eyebrows.

"You two are too quiet, how bad did you do?" Haymitch turns to us and I slouch in my chair.

"I don't think it mattered," Peeta states, "By the time I got in there they were all drunk singing some dinking song. I threw a few heavy things around and a couple of knifes until I was dismissed." He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms like he does when he's annoyed. At least he didn't attack the Gamemakers.

"And you sweetheart?" Haymitch faces me.

"I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers." Rose spits out whatever she was drinking and burst out laughing, while everyone else mouths hang open.

"You did what?" Effie's glares at me then glares back to Rose who is wiping tears from her eyes.

"I shot and arrow at them, or in their direction. Like what Peeta said, they weren't paying attention and I got mad. So I shot an arrow into the apple in their roasted pig's mouth. Then I left."

"Without being dismissed." Effie's face is full of horror.

"I dismissed myself. I turn to Haymitch, "Do you think they will arrest me or hurt my family?"

"I don't think so, in order to do that they would have to reveal to the districts what happened in the training room." Haymitch pauses and turns to Rose, "Kid, are you quite done over there?" He rolls his eyes and Rose takes a deep breath.

"I think so," She breathes, "But I'm sorry but that is the funniest thing that I have ever heard."

"Rose!" Effie reprimands, "It's not funny, it's plain rude."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's funny. I'm just wondering why I didn't think of that first." She smiles. "But I'm pretty sure they are going to make your life hell in the arena."

"Weren't they going to do that anyway?" Peeta raises his eye brows.

"Most likely." Haymitch nods.

We all exit into the sitting area and wait for our scores. As usual District 12 is last. Peeta's score comes first. He pulls an eight.

"Peeta that's great, someone must have been paying attention to you." I smile and pat his back. Then my scores come up.

_Eleven_

"How?" I ask facing Rose and Haymitch.

"They must have liked your temper." Haymitch smiles.

"With both of their scores they shouldn't have any trouble getting sponsors." Rose smiles and gives me and Peeta a hug.

"Off to bed now tomorrow is a big, big, big day!" Effie stands and exits the room followed by Rose and Haymitch. I sigh and glance up to Peeta as he quickly place a kiss on my head and rubs my lower back.

"We are going to be okay." He smiles and walks to his room. He always knows the right thing to say.

* * *

**Rose POV-**

Once everyone is asleep, I sneak out to the stairs and head up to the roof. I tighten my jacket around my shoulders and walk over to the dark figure leaning against the wall facing the view. Finnick. I smile and slide down next to him and he places an arm around me.

"Congrats on your tributes scores." He places a kiss on my head.

"Thanks." I smile then his lips are against mine. I accept willingly I pull him closer and deepen the kiss. We part and I rest my head against his forehead and he pulls me up on his lap.

"Are you ready for the interviews?" He asks stroking my hair.

"They want me to sing this year." I sigh, "I don't want to do it, but I'm scared to say no."

"I think you should do it." He says stroking my hand.

"Really? Why?"

"You want to prove to snow that you won't break right?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"Well the thing that would make him the maddest would for you to be the perfect Victor."

"So me obeying and doing what he says, is going to help me?" I'm confused by his logic.

"Yeah, because in your songs they have double meaning. One for the capitol who think they are about having fun, love and partying. The other for the people who hear the rebellion, the horror of the capitol and what we need to do to fix it." I'm understanding now. In my games I survived the whole time in the arena without killing one person. I was humiliating the Capitol, people always thought you had to kill in order to survive. I proved them wrong. In result the Districts started slowly uprising and a rebellion is in the near future.

"So in order to keep the Districts uprising I need to keep singing." I smile.

"Exactly, you lit the match of the rebellion a few years ago, we need to make sure the flame does not go out." He nods.

* * *

**A/N- so there has already been talk of a rebellion going on! What do you think? Please I would love reviews. I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Love Moviejunkie66 **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hey I'm so sorry for the long wait! I know, I'm a horrible person! I will try better! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hunger Games!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Katniss POV-**

"You have as much personality as a dead slug."

"Oh, and you are a little ray of sunshine." I roll my eyes as Haymitch glares, we have been working on my image for three hours and we have gotten nowhere.

"I have asked you multiple questions and I still don't know anything about you." He rolls his eyes and leans back in the chair across from me. "They want to know about you."

"I don't want them to. They don't need to know about my past life."

"You need to get them to like you if you want sponsors. If you haven't noticed Rose and I can't help you if we don't have sponsors." Haymitch hisses.

"Fine! Then tell me what Peeta's approach!" I'm losing my patience we have been doing this for too long.

"Likeable, He has a naturally likeable personality. Unlike you who is hostile." I want to be mad but it's true, I have never been good at making friends. Whoever meets Peeta is delighted to be around him. "How about you try acting humble?"

"Humble?"

"Yes, act like you couldn't imagine any of this to ever happen to you. Talk about the capitol and Cinna's clothes. If you complement the audience and the lifestyle they live here; they will be eating out of the palm of your hands." I nod my head and agree.

The next couple hours are long. Haymitch has now figured out that I can't lie or act in anyway. I'll be surprised if I can get even one sponsor.

"Okay Sweetheart, I think that's enough. Go back to your room and wait until dinner." Haymitch sighs.

"Fine." I huff and walk back to Peeta's room. I enter quietly and fall back onto his bed.

"Katniss?" Peeta walks out of the bathroom wearing just jeans and his hair is wet. He must have just gotten out of a shower. He comes and lays next to me and kisses my head. "Have you been with Haymitch this whole time? Was it that bad?"

"He says I have as much personality as a dead slug and that I come across hostile." I sigh. Haymitch can never understand me.

"I'm sorry," He strokes my hair softly, "It's going to be okay."

"That's easy for you to say Peeta!" I sit up and place my head in my hands. "You are likeable, I'm not! I couldn't even get Prims stupid cat to like me!" I stand and pace across the room, Peeta stands and grabs my arm.

"That's a lie. You got me to like you." He eases me down onto the bed and sits next to me.

"Yeah, I wasn't trying." I pout. Peeta laughs and grabs my hand.

"Then that's exactly what you have to do. Don't try, just act yourself, I'm sure you'll get them to like you." He smiles and kisses me softly. "It got me to like you, actually it got me to love you." I don't know how he has such an easy way with words, but he always says the right things.

"What about the hostile and dead slug thing?" I sigh.

"Haymitch said that because that's how you talk to him. He wouldn't say that if he saw you talking with Me, Rose, Prim, or even Cinna."

"I guess you're right." I smile softly and glance up to him. "I'm scared." I look down to my lap.

"I know Katniss," He sighs, "I am too." He wraps me in his arms and we both lay down. I lay with my head on his bare chest listening to his steady heartbeat. Before I know I've drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Rose POV-**

I walk into the dining room and see Haymitch rubbing his temples.

"Kid, you never told me she's just like you." He grunts.

"What? Katniss?" I laugh.

"Yes, she's stubborn and hostile just like you." He sighs.

"Haymitch, she is… around you. She just doesn't like you." I laugh. He glares at me and shakes his head. "If anything she's more like you. You have always been hostile and stubborn, that's why you two don't get along. You're too much alike."

"Great." He huffs.

"Haymitch she'll come around. She doesn't fully believe that you'll help them." I sigh, "You have to get her to trust you. All she knows about you is that you are a drunken hermit."

"Who said I was a hermit?" He glares at me.

"You know it's true." He nods and stands as I head to the door.

"Where are you heading Kid?" He turns to me.

"I'm singing tomorrow before the interviews start." I sigh.

"Why?"

"If I don't Katniss and Peeta will die in that arena! I'm going to do whatever it take to keep them safe. If I need to trick the capitol I will." He knows about the uprisings I have caused by tricking the capitol with my songs.

"Kid, Be careful you're sliding on thin ice." He leans closer. "I know you're planning something," Haymitch whispers, "If you get caught we're all as good as dead. Be careful." I take his warning seriously for once. Because it's true, I'm on thin ice, one slip. I'm dead.

* * *

**INTERVEIW DAY**

**Katniss POV-**

"Okay Katniss," Cinna's calm voice sounds. "Open your eyes." I open them to a dress covered with red yellow and orange gems and my hair done into my signature braid. It's like I'm on fire.

"Twirl for me." He smiles. I twirl and my skirt is engulfed with flames. Cinna has made me in flames. I turn to him and smile. "You're the girl on fire." Cinna smiles. "You ready for the interview?"

"No, Haymitch says I'm like a dead slug." I sigh. "Then he told me to act humble and we still got nowhere with it."

"Act yourself." He smiles. "I don't find you like a dead slug. Talk like you're talking to your best friend." He looks me in the eyes and places a hand on my shoulder. "Who would you consider a friend you can tell anything to?"

"Peeta, Rose, and my other friend Gale." They are the three people who come to my head.

"When you answering the questions act like they are the ones asking. Just answer honestly." Cinna smiles gently.

"Have you been talking with Peeta?" I ask

"Why is that? He laughs.

"Peeta told me the same thing yesterday." Cinna smiles as he leads me to the door where a crowd of cameras are waiting.

"He's a smart man I guess." Cinna laughs as he opens the door and leads me to the elevator. We meet Peeta and Portia. Peeta is dressed in a plain black suit with flame accents. Haymitch and Effie are dressed up for the occasion.

"Where's Rose?" Haymitch huffs holding open the elevator door. I see her make her way through the crowd using her elbows to help clear a path. She enters wearing a simple dark orange strapless dress that ends about mid-thigh. With her hair curled with dark eye makeup.

"What took you so long? We are going to be late." Haymitch reprimands as she clicks past his in her heels.

"I'm sorry," She rolls her grey eyes. "My stylist wanted to make me look like a slut and I wasn't going to allow it." She huffs leaning against the wall. "The dress he wanted me in didn't even go past my butt." She looks to Peeta and I and smiles. "You two look great!"

"Thank you." I smile. The elevator doors open the tributes are being lined up in order. Peeta and I will go last as District 12 always does. I get to wait and hear how amazing the other tributes do and by the time I get up there the crowd will be getting bored. I can't shoot an arrow into the crowd to get their attention now can I?

We wait for them to begin then someone comes and whispers into Roses ear.

"What!" She sound furious. She marches over to Caesar. I can't hear what she is saying but she doesn't look happy. Peeta glances down to me and cringes. We glance back over to where she is standing and Finnick Odair has joined the group asking questions also. Rose glances to the camera showing the audience and sighs. She marches back and grunts.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asks calmly as she runs her hand through her hair.

"No, Snow didn't like the song I chose to sing, so he changed it to one I didn't even write and is demanding I sing it tonight." She rolls her eyes. I was about to say something when Caesar's voice rings over everyone as he steps out to the stage. "Show time." She winks and walks to the side of the stage opposite from us.

"I know you are excited to meet our tribute," Caesar says, "But we have a special treat for you all tonight! Please help me and welcoming the victor of the 70th Hunger Games! Rose Jacobs!" The crowd goes wild. I have only seen her preform live once, when she gave an illegal concert to District 12. Rose appears on the screen in front of us.

"Are you guys ready?!" Rose shouts into the microphone. The music starts. I can see why Rose didn't want to sing the song. It's about partying, sex, and it's all around vulgar. Rose songs at least have meaning and hope. Snow just wants her to be seen as the number one female sex symbol of the Capitol. Rose comes off the stage and passes us and sighs and shakes her head.

"Good luck I know you're going to do good." She smiles and walks off to Haymitch and Effie.

The District 1 girl steps onto the stage and Caesar starts the interview. Each interview lasts three minutes but in those minutes Caesar truly makes each tribute shine. I wait as each tribute go up. The next thing I know they are calling Katniss Everdeen. I stand and glance to Peeta who nods and smiles. I walk out and take my seat next to Caesar.

"So Katniss this must be a big change from District 12. What has impressed you the most?" Caesar asks. I remember what Cinna said to answer honestly. I think for a moment.

"The food." I receive a laugh from the audience.

Caesar laughs, "Oh yes, the food is wonderful. Now when you came out at opening ceremony it took my breath away. Tell me what your reaction was?"

I don't even think, "After the getting over the fear of burning alive, I thought the costumes were great." The audience laughs again. I need to act like I'm telling Cinna what I think of them. "Our stylists do a great job. Why tonight they put me in Flames once more. Would you like to see?"

"I would love to." Caesar grins, "I think we would all like to." I stand up and twirl as I did for Cinna earlier this day. Once I'm done I sit and face Caesar once again. "That was wonderful." He smiles. "Now, tell me you volunteered for your sister at the reaping. What did she say to you in your goodbyes?" I don't want to answer. It was a private conversation. Then I remember act like you're talking to a friend.

"She told me to try and win." I say quietly.

"And what did you tell her." Caesars asks.

"I told her I would try to win." I swallow hard. And glance to the crowd.

"I bet you did, But I'm sorry to say we are out of time. Good luck Katniss Everdeen!" I exit off the stage and to where my mentors and Effie stand. Haymitch pats me on the back.

"Good job sweetheart." Haymitch says as I catch my breath.

"Katniss you did great!" Rose smiles hugging me.

"Please help me welcome District 12's Peeta Mellark!" I hear Caesar call out. I turn to the screen in front of us and see him walk out smiling and waving. He takes his seat. He and Caesar joke around, asking each other what they smell like and laughing like they have known each other for years.

"Come on A stunning lad like you must have a special girl back home." Caesar asks. I freeze, what is he going to tell him.

"Well there is this one girl. We have been friends for a while." He blushes. What is he doing! We agreed to keep it a secret!

"Well if you win and go home she couldn't say no to you!" Caesar smiles.

"I don't think winning is going to work Caesar." Peeta shakes his head. Rose sees me shaking and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be mad at him, It wasn't his choice." She whispers and I relax and watch the screen again.

"Oh and why is that?" Caesar leans closer to Peeta. I know what he's going to say.

"Because, she came here with me."

* * *

**A/N- I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry it has been so long I promise I will do better next time. I hope you guys are ready the games start in the next chapter!**

**Love Moviejunkie66**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I did a little bit better on updating! So I'm glad people are interested in this story. And every review I get it just motivates me to just keep writing! So thank you! So without further ado… LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Katniss POV-**

Rose keeps her hand on my shoulder as I watch silently as Peeta exits the stage. His eyes don't meet mine. His face slowly looks up and he takes my hand.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I didn't want to." He speaks softly. Then I see Haymitch walk up and clap Peeta on the back.

"Boy, you did great! You have them eating out of the palm of your hands." He smiles.

"You!" I scowl facing Haymitch, "You made him say that."

"He helped you Sweetheart!" He snaps. "He just doubled your sponsors."

"We look weak!" Peeta places a hand on my other shoulder.

"Everyone is talking now! They are talking about the Star-crossed lovers from District 12. We just made your chances better in that arena! You need to put on a good act for the capitol."

"Haymitch!" I've had enough. "You know what? Never mind you're not going to listen anyway." I walk to the elevator and press the twelfth floor.

"Katniss wait!" I hear Peeta shout as the doors close. How could Haymitch do this? He thinks it's all an act for the Capitol. It's anything but an act. I enter my room and strip off my dress. I shower and fall against my bed and into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Rose POV-**

"Peeta go, she'll want to talk to you." I say pushing him to the elevator. He nods and I pull him into a hug.

"Don't kill Haymitch." Peeta laughs.

"I'll try my best." I say as the doors close. I walk over to Haymitch and Effie. "Effie can you leave I need a word with Haymitch." I shove her away with my hand. Once she has left I turn to him.

"What were you thinking?!" I hiss. "This is not a good way to get her to trust you."

"I helped her kid, if you want her to survive in that arena." He hisses.

"I want them both to survive, but if you're going to pull something like that you need to tell her."

"I told the boy not to tell her. She's a horrible actress and liar she would have never pulled it off like he did." Haymitch checks our surroundings.

"You can't bring their private life into this. Their odds are already not in their favor." I whisper, "I saw Snow's face. He thinks it's an act."

"How? He put them in the games because of you."

"He chose Prim and Peeta for the games. Katniss volunteered. He only knows they are close to me. Snow doesn't know about their personal lives'." I hiss.

"The girl is just going to have to prove it him then." Haymitch walks away and leaves me standing. I sigh in frustration and lean against the wall. I have a feeling the Games just got a whole lot harder for them.

* * *

**Katniss POV-**

"Katniss?" I wake to a soft knock at the door. "Hun, please open the door." Peeta pleas. I cross the room and open the door. He has changed into his normal clothes, I look into his eyes and he looks hurt. "Come on, let's go to the roof." He carefully wraps his jacket around my shoulders and leads me to the roof. We sit looking over the Capitol. We sit in silence for a few minutes. "Kat I'm really sorry." He frowns. "I know we didn't want to say anything about our relationship but I didn't have a choice."

"Peeta, I don't blame you." I look into his bright blue eyes, "I understand why you did it. I'm just scared about what's going to happen tomorrow." He pulls me onto his lap undoes my braid.

"I'm scared too. I want to keep you safe. I will do anything to keep you safe." He pulls me close into his strong arms.

"We need to show them Peeta." I sigh, "We need to show the Capitol that they don't own us."

"We can't let the games change us while we are in there." He kisses my head.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" I ask.

"We need to get as far away from the other tributes as possible, and as Haymitch said on the train. Stay alive." Peeta runs his fingers through my hair.

"We need to stay together and do what we do best. Protect each other." I move a piece of his hair from his forehead. "Because we are in this together." I press my lips to his, its passionate and loving. "I love you."

"Love you too." We stay like this for a few more minutes, then we go our separate ways to our rooms. I lay on the bed and close my eyes. Tomorrow I'm going into the arena, and I may never come out.

* * *

I'm sitting silently waiting for Cinna to enter the launch room in the arena. They have already placed the trackers in our arms. I haven't seen Peeta since last night's talk on the roof. The door opens and Cinna steps in. We eat in silence. I have trouble keeping my breakfast down. Once we finish Cinna presents me with this year's outfit for the arena.

He helps me slip into the tight black pants and a simple green shirt. Then a light weight jacket over it.

"The jacket is designed to reflect body heat. I suspect some cold nights." Cinna says quietly. Then come the boots. Sturdy and have good tread. Good for running. Finally He brings out my pin Madge gave me.

"Where did you find that?" I ask as he pins it to my shirt.

"You're mother's dress from the train." Cinna replies calmly.

Nervousness and worry sweep over me. Cinna places a hand on my shoulder and nods just when the electronic voice tells us to prepare to launch. He pulls me into one last hug before I enter the tube.

"Remember, I can't bet but my money would be on you. Good luck girl on fire." These are the last words I hear.

The tube closes and I'm raised up into complete darkness. Then I'm blinded by the bright light of the artificial sky, and a familiar smell of pine trees.

Then the voice of the legendary announcer Claudius Templesmith vibrates through the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"

Then the count down.

Sixty seconds.

That's how long we have to stand on the metal plates. Step off early and you're blown to bits.

I take in my surroundings. We are in a flat piece of ground behind and to the side is a forest. To the left is a lake. In the middle the cornucopia. I see a single bow in the mouth of it. _It's meant for me_. I could have a chance to get it.

Thirty seconds.

Peeta is five tributes away. He catches my eye and shakes his head.

The gong rings out.

I sprint, Peeta sprints to the forest. I don't risk the blood bath and go for a small orange pack near the forest. The tribute from District 9 gets there the same time. We fight for it and then he coughs and blood splatters my face as he goes limp. The girl from District 2, she hold a dozen knifes. I saw her in the training room she's as good as Rose. She never misses. She takes aim and I cover the fatal shot with the pack and sprint to the forest where Peeta disappeared into.

I run through the thick woods once I have gotten a good distance I turn and look behind me. Then I'm knocked to the ground by a strong force. I feel like I hit a tree. I sit up and see the figure lying across from me.

"Peeta!" I whisper and hug him full force. And we both stand up.

"Are you stupid?" He whispers, "You could have been killed." He looks down to my face. "Is that blood?"

"It's not mine," I assure, "This pack already saved my life" I show him the knife still wedge into the pack, "and I haven't even seen what's inside of it." I whisper as we head into thick forest.

The cannons sound.

"Eleven," Peeta whispers

"Thirteen left." I sigh. I glance around then to Peeta, "We need to find water and soon."

"I have been look since the gong sounded. There has to be a stream connected to the Lake." We slouch down and go through our bag. Peeta camouflages the bright orange and I take inventory. A thin sleeping bag, a small bottle of iodine, matches, wire, ad an empty bottle for water.

Peeta and I hike towards the lake, before night falls I hear something. Running water.

"Peeta, I hear water." I whisper, "Its close, we can make it before night fall." We walk for another hour and find a stream. We fill our bottle and put drops of iodine in to it.

"We need to set up camp." Peeta glances around us.

"If we stay on the ground we will be dead by morning." I state, Peeta glances up to the threes above us, he knows what I'm thinking. We find a tree that would fit both of us and I set snares in some bushes to trap food. Peeta finds a branch strong enough to hold us both. He crawls into the sleeping bag and then I do the same sitting between his legs. Night begins to fall and the Anthem plays. Today's dead pictures appear on the sky. The girl from 3, the boy from 4 and 5, both from 6, 7, the boy from 8, both from 9 and the girl from 10.

Peeta and I glance at each other. Five Careers left, the boy from 3, Foxface from five, girl from 8, boy from 10, Thresh and Rue, and Peeta and I.

The night falls and darkness surrounds us. Peeta and I know it's critical to keep quiet. We both drift off to a light sleep. Then I'm jolted awake by something.

_Snap!_

I glance up to Peeta he heard the same thing. His arms tighten around me in the bag pulling me closer into his chest.

_Snap, snap,  
BOOM!_

Another dead, then voices.

"We better clear out so they can get the body." voices cackle, "We don't want it stinking."

Flash lights and torches shine below us. A group a two boys and three girls come into sight.

Careers.

* * *

**A/N- So I found this really hard to write, but I promise to get the next chapter better so I'll see you guys either this weekend or next week.**

**Love Moviejunckie66 **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I'm going to try to post every Monday. And if I can post earlier I will. I can't believe this has 46 follows! I just want to thank you guys for reading. NOW! Onto the story! There isn't that much Rose in this chapter but there will in the next. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Hunger Games!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Katniss POV-**

"Where do you think they ran off to?" The knife throwing girl from 2 asks glancing around her. I know they're talking about Peeta and me.

"We don't even know if they are together Clove." The girl from 1 hisses. "Lover boy ran into the woods right as the gong went off." I feel Peeta stiffen behind me.

"If we find him then we have a shot in finding the girl." The boy from 2 states.

"We wouldn't kill him right away?" Clove asks twirling a knife between her fingers.

"No, if anyone knows where she is it would be him." The birds go silent as the hovercraft descends to collect the body for the tribute girl. "Let's get out of here" He shouts and the Careers run off into the distance and the hovercraft retreats.

Peeta and I stay still for another few minutes, then I feel Peeta relax.

"Let's move." He whispers in my ear. I nod in agreement and slide out of the sleeping bag. And silently slide down the tree. As we hit the ground the cameras are probably getting a close up of the star-crossed lovers. The viewers are going to be beside themselves when they find out we heard the conversation with the Careers.

"We need to create space between us and the careers." I suggest as we step out into the dawn light. Peeta nods and we hike to our snares and collect a rabbit and a squirrel and start our hike in the opposite direction of the Careers. After a few hours of hiking Peeta stops in front of a tree and turns to me.

"I think we should split up." Peeta glances around.

"Peeta no." My eyes widen, "We promised we would stay together."

"Kat I know," He places a soft hand on my shoulder, "We'll cover more ground and…" His eyes widen and the ground rumbles beneath our feet. "KATNISS!" He jumps and pushes me out of the way.

We look up from the ground and see the wall of fire heading our way.

**Rose POV-**

I glance around to the screens in front of Haymitch and I. Each hold a footage of Peeta and Katniss at a different angle. Then I look to the other mentors scattered in the room at different monitors and the jumble of talking that makes it hard to hear anything. I'm pulled back to our screens when I hear the words "_I think we should split up."_

"What the hell is Peeta doing?" I glance to Haymitch. "I swear if they go off without each other I'll kill them myself."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that Kid." Haymitch motions to the bright orange flames showing on the screen. I jump as the sound of the fire ball hits the ground. "I think the Gamemakers are trying to do that themselves."

Peeta and Katniss run as the fire approaches them, and more flaming balls of fire fly through the air. I watch closely as each ball of fire is aimed more closely to Katniss.

"They are aiming for Katniss." I say widening my eyes. At this point we can't help them. If we send a parachute it will be burned in the fiery mess they got going right now.

"The Gamemakers are trying to split them up." Haymitch watches the screen closely.

**Katniss POV-**

The air is suffocating each breathe I take burns.

"PEETA!" I scream as a tree falls separating us and is engulfed in flames.

"GO!" He shouts, "GET SOMEWHERE SAFE. I'LL FIND YOU." I watch as he sprints off and I do the same. I hurtle over a burning log and my jacket has caught on fire. I rip the article from my body and stamp out the flames. I take the risk and stuff the smoldering fabric into Peeta and mine bag.

Each breathe I intake I feel as though I'm being cooked from the inside out. The burning in my lungs is getting much. I fall behind a rock and that's when I lose whatever food and water was in my stomach. I take a sip of water and allow myself a moment of rest is cut short,I have to keep moving. The cloud of smoke is approaching me once again this time accompanied with more fireballs.

I jump to feet and begin to run again dodging the fireballs as I go. I know one hit and I'm done. I need to get out of this section of the arena. A tree collapses to my left and I feel heat behind me. I reach around and grab my braid. At least six inches have been seared off and fall into my hand.

I hear the hissing of a fireball. I'm late to jump as it connects with the ground and engulfing my right calf in flames. I scream and fall to the ground and without thinking I rip the burning part of my pants with my bare hands.

I sit a few yards away from where the fireball connected with the ground. My calf and hands are covered with red welts. If the Gamemakers want to finish me off this would be the opportunity to do so. The attack is over. The Gamemakers didn't want to kill me, they rather have the entertainment of the tribute killing each other. There must be another tribute nearby.

The smoke is thick enough to kill me. I stand and limp going away from the smoke filled air. I can only see a few feet in front of me. There could be another tribute hiding out but I wouldn't know. I keep walking and I don't even notice when I walk into a small stream. I sit at the edge of the stream and examine my calf. It is a bright red with blisters in the burned area of as big as my hand. I slowly place my calf into the water and refill my water bottle.

Then footsteps.

I scramble and collect my supplies and then I see the Careers coming behind me. I hear them shout and against the protest from my calf, I run.

They are closing in like a pack of wild dogs. I pick a high tree and begin to climb. From being slowed because of my leg by the time I'm twenty feet up they are surrounding the base of the tree.

"How are you guys." I ask smiling widely. This takes them back for a moment then the boy from District 2 speaks.

"Not bad. Yourself?" He sneers.

"It's a bit warm for me." I smile, I know the Capitol is loving this. "The air is much better up here. Why don't you join me?"

"It will be my pleasure." He grins when the girl from District 1 speaks.

"Cato take this." She goes to hand him the bow and arrows. _My bow. _

"No I'll do better with my sword." Cato says as he try to climb the tree. As he starts to climb I do to. I climb up to at least 80 feet before I stop and glance down to Cato. His weight breaks the branch he stands on a sends him back to the ground. The girl from 1 I hear them call her Glimmer, she loads the bow and shoots an arrow up towards me. It finds its place in the trunk quite a ways from my head. I grab the arrow and place it in my bag. She is obviously incompetent with the weapon, I would be an easy target. She shoots a few more times and each time I collect the arrow and place it in my bag.

"Stop wasting arrows Glimmer!" Cato rolls his eyes.

"He's right!" I smile, "If you keep shooting I'm just going to keep taking them." I smirk. If I had the weapon I could kill all of them easily.

"Just leave her up there." Cato says. "She can't go anywhere." He's right, I can't.

As dusk approaches the only light source is the Careers torches. My mind wonders to Peeta. Is he safe? He has nothing with him. He doesn't even have the knife. I glance around to the trees around me, then something catches my eye in the tree across from me.

Rue.

She points to an object above my head, then I hear the hum.

Wasp nest.

The anthem begins, this is the perfect time to do it. I grab the knife and climb up to the nest. The smoke must have sedated them. I slowly start to saw, the pain in my hands make it hard but I work through it. I finally get it started and it gets easier. I glance up to the sky to see the dead. There are none. I keep sawing until I can no longer do so.

The sky goes black, I'll drop my surprise onto the Careers at dawn while they're still asleep. I make my way down to the branch I have made camp when I hear a slight beeping. I look up and see a parachute sitting above me.

I quickly open the container and see a medium sized tin and a note.

_**Apply generously.-H  
I swear! You two are going to giving me a heart attack! Peeta is safe.-R**_

I sigh in relief at the knowledge of Peeta and giggle because I can hear Rose's voice in my head as she would've said it. Open the tin and the smell of medicine hits me. I run my fingertips along the ointment and feel the pain in them recede. I sigh and rub the ointment into my calf and the pain is relived and a cooling sensation sits in.

I cap the tin and place it in my pack and slowly drift off into a light sleep, and await till dawn to drop my surprise.

* * *

**A/N- So what do you think? Peeta and Katniss got separated! When will he show up! And what is Rose's plan? Well you'll soon find out. Until next time I would love to have some reviews of what you think and you can send some suggestions my way to if you would like.**

**Love Moviejunkie66 **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Hey I'm back and I would like to thank everyone once again who is reading and enjoying this story. Like I have said many times I would love to see reviews. I'm going to cover A LOT in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Katniss POV-**

I'm awaken by the sound of a birds call. I glance up to the sky, it's about dawn. The Careers are sound asleep on the ground below me. I look up to the nest rested above me then to the tree where I spotted Rue. I want to warn her I'm going to drop it.

"Rue." I whisper carefully not to disturb the Careers below. I catch Rue's face from behind the limbs. I point up to the nest and do a sawing motion with my knife. She nods and disappears without a sound.

I pack up my bag and place it on my back so I can make quick getaway and I climb up to the nest. I look to the nest and see it.

A tracker jacker.

Tracker jackers are much more dangerous than wasps. The stings from the trackers cause hallucinations and wooziness. I know I have to do it now. I slowly start to saw through the branch.

_Back and forth, back and forth._

I start to hear buzzing arise from the nest and I feel a pain in my knee. I know one has found me if I don't hurry they will all find me. I start to saw faster and harder.

_Back and forth, back and forth._

I push the branch as it starts to fall far away from me. I falls to the ground cracking open like an egg. The Jackers take to the air. I feel two more stings, one to my cheek and then on my neck. I start to feel woozy. Luckily only three have found me, the others take to their victims on the ground. I pull the stingers from my body and look to the ground. There is only one word I can use to describe the scene I am witnessing.

Mayhem.

The Careers have awaken to a full on tracker jacker attack. Cato, Clove, and the boy from District 1 have fled. For the girl from District 4 and Glimmer aren't so lucky. They take multiple stings while in my view. The girl from District 4 staggers and then falls. Glimmer screams and swats the jackers away from her but it is no use. She starts to twitch uncontrollably then her body goes still.

_Boom  
Boom_

The jackers have gone, but in the chance they may return I jump down and the venom is starting to hit me harder. I look down to Glimmers still body. Green goo is oozing from the stings and her body is swollen. She is unrecognizable.

The wooziness is getting worst my vision is getting blurry. I lean down and rip the bow and the sheath from her swollen hands. I hear footsteps coming behind me. My thoughts turn to the Careers who are coming back for the weapons they left. I go to load the bow but instead of seeing one arrow I see three. The hallucinations are making defenseless.

A figure burst through the trees. I wait for them to attack, then my vision clears for a moment to see a face.

_Peeta._

"Peeta," I slur as I start to hallucinate again.

"What are you still doing here?" He hisses. I can't comprehend words. He pushes me away from the tree where glimmers body lays. "You need to run!" Peeta looks panicked and looks behind him. "GO NOW!" Cato comes slashing through the bush and I run. Once again Peeta and I are split up.

The trees are spirals and moving and bubbles are around me as I run. I forget why I'm running, the trees turn to blood and cover my boots. Ants crawl out of my blisters and up to my neck. I fall into orange bubbles and go into blackness.

* * *

I slowly come too. I open my eyes and see what was bubbles is not dead leaves, all my supplies sit against the log that lays next to me. I sit ups and take sips from my water bottles and stare at my surroundings.

I sit wondering. How long have I been out? Then my mind floats to something else. Peeta. Peeta had to be close by during the attack. He saved me. He drew Cato away from me. Is he still alive? I don't know how long I've been out, a day or two at the most.

I slowly stand and go to my bows. I hear a step from behind me and draw my bow. I spot a rabbit and shoot. Go on hunting for a little while and retrieve another rabbit, then I hear a noise. I draw my bow and then I see a small boot at the base of the tree and smile. I lower my bow and sling it over my shoulder.

"Rue?" Her head slowly peeks out from behind the tree facing me. "They don't have to be the only ones who can make alliances." I speak calmly.

"You want me to be allies?" She speaks quietly.

"Why not?" I smile, "You saved my life with the tracker jackers and you're smart." She ponders my offer for a moment and then nods. "Are you hungry? I made to kills today." Her eyes light up to my offer and I smile.

"I fixed your stings while you were out." Rue says in a soft voice.

"How?" I ask. She points to leaves.

"We have a lot of nest back home, and when you chew these leaves and put it on the sting it keeps the swelling down." She smiles.

We sit around a small fire I start and cook the rabbit and pass a leg to Rue.

"I get a whole leg?" She smiles.

"Of course." I smile, "Now that I have a bow I can hunt as we go." Rue smiles and digs into her rabbit leg.

"We don't have much food in 11." She sighs thinking of home.

"Same in 12, it's hard to come by." I say understanding. My thought wonder to Prim and my mother. Are they fed, are the okay? "You know who does have food though? The Careers."

"Yeah, they have a huge pile by the cornucopia." Rue says glancing at me.

"We are going to have to fix that." I smile

"What are we going to do?" Her eyes light up to the sound of this plan.

"Get rid of it, blow it up" I smile and poke her, "Eat it." She giggles. "But we will need to drive them away from it somehow."

"How about a fire?" I glance down to Rue raising an eyebrow. "I mean like, make smoke fires to drag them away from the pile." This girl is smart.

"I think that might work." I nod. "We'll talk more in the morning." I smile as it starts to get dark and Rue and I retreat to the trees.

"Do you only have a jacket?" I ask hanging our packs on a branch above us. Run lightly nods and I take out my sleeping bag. "You and I will fit just fine." I smile. She comes into the sleeping bag with me and the anthem begins. My mind wonders to the tributes left. "Rue who are left?"

"Boy from One, both from Two, boy from Three, the girl from Five, Thresh and me, and you and Peeta." I sigh in relief. My boy with the bread is alive.

"We'll need an early start in the morning. We'll need to collect a few thing before we go through with our plan." I smile and Rue and I slip into a restless sleep.

_Rose and I are being called into the office at school. I don't understand what's going on. Rose places a hand on my shoulder as we are being led through the halls._

"_Rose what happening?" I ask quietly._

"_I don't know." She sound worried. We enter into the office and see my mom and little Prim. Mother looks as if she has been crying. "What's going on?" Rose asks politely._

"_There has been an incident. You guys are getting picked up" The principle starts._

"_What kind of incident." Rose looks around the room, "Where's my mom?"_

"_Miss Jacobs can you please sit down." Rose and I sit in the chairs and listen._

"_There was a mine explosion," My heart stops. "Both of your fathers were not found." Tears start to stream down my face and I run into my mother's arms. "And Rose," Rose looks up with her tear ridden eyes. "Your mother and brother were at the service building when the explosion went off. I'm sorry to say that they did not make it." Rose's face is filled with shock horror and hurts. She gets up and runs out of the room._

"_Rose!" I cry and try to run after her but my mother holds her back._

"Katniss." I feel Rue shaking me awake.

"What." I must have woken her with my dream or nightmare. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and sit up. "Sorry did I wake you?"

"I woke up and you were yelling something. It sounded like a flower." Rue says handing me some water.

"Rose." I sigh.

"Yeah that's it." Rue looks at me confused.

"It's a really close friend, sister even." I say.

"I understand." Rue smiles and we climb down from the tree. We go hunting and creating the signal fire bases as they go. "We need a signal." Rue says as we eat our left over rabbit. Then see does a four note melody that the Mockingjays above pick up and it is carried through the forest. I then mimic the four notes and the Mockingjays do the same. "When here the notes it means we're safe and we'll be back soon."

"Deal." I smile, "If all goes well I'll see you for dinner. Be safe." I say and Rue throws her arms around my neck.

"You too." She says and runs off to the first signal fire spot. I run to the bushes surrounding the Careers camp.

The cornucopia has been picked clean and all the supplies in a piles near the platforms where we began. I start to go over my options on what to do. The pile is obviously booby-trapped, but what is protecting it I don't know. Then I hear Cato's voice rings over the empty air He points to the woods and they grab their weapons. Cato turns to the boy from District 3.

"He's coming! His job is done here no one can get to those supplies any way Marvel." Cato hisses.

"What about Lover Boy?" Marvel asks. _Peeta! _

"What about him?" Cato rolls his eyes.

"He knows what over here and he saw how to get to it." Marvel hisses pointing to the pile.

"Lover Boy is in no shape to attack us. I'm surprised he hasn't bled out yet, I know where I cut him." Cato says as they all go running off to the first fire. _Peeta is hurt and alone. _I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Foxface burst out of the trees.

I watch carefully as she carefully approaches the pile, she hops precisely in certain spots and collects what she need and does the same dance back, then she's gone. She acted as though one wrong step and she's done. _Wait! One wrong step and you're done… The mines. _That's what Cato meant his job here is done. They had the District three boy reorganize the mines around the pile.

Glance up to the sacks to the top of the pile. The Mines don't need much pressure to set them off. Then I see it, a bag of apples. If I can slice the bag with an arrow the apples will cause the mines to go off. I step into range. The first arrow cuts the sack slightly, the second rips the bag and apples are close to falling. Finally the third tears the bag and then I'm thrown backwards.

I quickly rise and sprint into the cover of the forest. I can only ear very little, I place my hand to my left ear and fell blood. I put up my hood and turn to see the Careers. The boy from three makes sure the mines had been activated and Cato goes on a rage. He grabs the boy's head jerks it to the side, the canon goes off. I know I have to make it to Rue's and mine safe spot. I run.

I arrive back at our spot and see Rue is nowhere in sight. I quickly do the tone and receive no answer back. Then I hear the tone. _Rue._ I sprint to the origin of the tone then I hear a scream.

"Katniss! Katniss." I enter a small clearing and see she has been caught in a trap. Before I could place a hand on the net a spear enters her body.

The boy from One is dead with the fatal shot I cut Rue out of the net and her wound is bad it past saving. I place her head on my lap and run my figure through her hair.

"You blew up the food?" She asks barely audible.

"Every last bit." I say with tear escaping my eyes.

"You have to win."

"I will try for you." Tears are now flowing from my eyes.

"Can you sing?" I nod and start to sing the song my father taught me long ago.

* * *

**Rose POV-**

"_Deep in the meadow, under the pillow  
a bed of grass, a soft green pillow…"_

I hear Katniss sing the song our fathers taught us when we were little. Tears escape my eyes and I wipe them away. I hear Rue's canon go off as she quietly dies and watch as Katniss collects flowers and place it around her small body. Making a halo or flowers around her head. She then stands and presses three figures to her lips then lifts them to the hair. I do the same.

I have to do it now! Haymitch has made me wait too long. I stand and start to make my way to the door. Then I feel Haymitch's hand on my shoulder.

"Kid what are you doing?" He asks glaring at me with his blue eyes.

"Haymitch, I have to do it now." I wipe tears from my eyes. He knows I'm talking about my plan to save them. "Katniss has broken, Peeta is half dead! And worst of all they are separated! In order to survive they need each other!" I practically scream.

"And what are you going to do to help them?" Haymitch scowls.

I set my jaw and stand my ground, "What I should have done in the first place." I walk out of the room to start my search for Seneca Crane.

* * *

**A/N- So I guess you can guess what her plan is! Next chapter you will get to read about she is going to go about it! The next Chapter will have a lot of Rose in it! Be prepared! I believe the games will never be the same. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love Moviejunkie66**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Hey I'm back. The moment of truth is upon us, how is Rose going to go about this plan? I'm guessing you can figure it out. Maybe. Anyways, I love reading the comments I get! They give me more motivation! So I would love to thank you.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hunger Games**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Rose POV-**

I run up to the twelfth floor of the center and change into something I bit more revealing. As I ride down in the elevator I go through my plan.

One, Find Crane.  
Two, Bring him to the room.  
Three, Work my magic to change some rules in the game.  
Four, give him the time of his life.  
Finally five, take a very long shower. I know I'm going to feel nasty after.

I arrive down on the ground floor, it's deserted. I start my walk to the control room. I hear of a creak of door beside me, then a hand on my arm pulling me into the dark room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Finnick clicks on the single light above. I finally catch my breath and glare.

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing? You're in a janitor's closet!" I hiss quietly.

"I asked Haymitch where you went and he told me you said something about doing what you should have done in the first place." He says leaning on the door of the small closet looking at my clothing, "Rosie, are you doing what I think you're doing?" I look down to the ground.

"It's worth a shot," I say quietly, "Seneca is the only one who can change things in the arena. I have to do this." I sigh.

"Come here," He opens his arms, I come into them laying my head on his strong chest. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asks stroking my hair.

"I thought you would be mad."

"Why would I be mad? I know you're only doing this to save Katniss and Peeta." He softly kisses my head.

"So, you're okay with it?" I ask looking at his sea green eyes.

"Yes, I'm okay with it." He does his famous Finnick flirtatious grin, "Just as long as I get you for some '_fun'_ time of our own." He winks. I laugh and punch his arm.

"You're such a flirt!" I laugh. "But that might be an offer I can't refuse." I smile. "I should go, the sooner I can do this the sooner I can take a shower." I turn to open the door when Finnick turns me around and crashes his lips to mine in passion. We pull apart panting.

"Take it as a good luck kiss." He smirks. I roll my eyes smiling and turn the door knob and exit the small closet, Leaving Finnick behind me.

I walk slowly to the control room the same thought keeps going through my mind. _For Katniss and Peeta. _I take a breath and step into the room. Controls scattered through the room and then I set my eyes on my target standing in the middle of the room.

Seneca Crane.

He stand there in a black and red suit, his hair slicked back and his beard shaven into his iconic swirls. I take deep breath and speak.

"Excuse me?" I say seductively getting attention of everyone in the room.

"Yes Miss Jacobs?" Crane smirks, I see his eyes sweeping over my bare legs and over my cleavage. What a pig.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you." I smirk.

"Of course." He smiles, "anything for you Miss Jacobs."

"Please, call me Rose." I wink and grab his hand and lead him out of the room. I silently lead him the room I have handpicked for this deed. I slowly open the door and lead him in.

"What's going on?" He asks confused.

"I want to ask a favor of you." I smile seductively locking the door behind me. I walk and run my hand along his shoulder.

"What would that be?" He breathes.

"You have the power to change the rules in the game. Do you not?"

"Depends, what are you thinking?" He runs his hand on my waist.

"Make it for two tributes from the same district can win." I whisper close to his ear. "This could be the move that could make you as a Head Gamemaker."

"Why would you think this is a move I should make?"

"There are two strong teams left in the game. District 2 and the Star-crossed lovers. You know for a fact the Capitol likes a good show. Why don't you give them one?" He's thinking.

"What if I don't want to take the risk?"

"I think I could I convince you?" I tug on his belt, his breath hitches. I got him now.

"At what cost?" He breathes heavily. "I know you don't come cheap."

"If you do this," I run my figures along his chest, "You will get me for as long as you want." I lean closer to his ear. "No cost, and all you have to do is tell Claudius Templesmith to make the announcement." I kiss him lightly on the lips.

"What about Snow?"

"We will just have keep this our little secret then." I got him now. He slowly walks over to the phone on the wall and dial the number. He hangs up the phone and smiles.

"He will make the announcement once I'm back in the control room. Where were we?" He walks over to me and I push him down onto the bed.

"I think we were about to start."

* * *

That has to be the worst session I have ever done. I exit my bathroom with my hair still damp now in short sleep shorts and a plain black tank top. I walk quietly back to the Mentor's room and take my seat next to Haymitch.

"How's Katniss and Peeta?" I ask sitting crisscross on the cushioned couch.

"The boy is still in the same place he has been, and the girl is crushed. She has only gotten up to hunt once, but other than that she has been in the same place." He answers raising an eyebrow at me. Then I hear the sound of the anthem.

"Congratulations to the top six tributes." Claudius voice booms into the arena. "There has been a slight rule change." Here it comes. "There can be two victors if they originate from the same district. That is all."

Haymitch's mouth hangs open then looks to me. "I can't believe it Kid." He leans closer and whispers in my ear. "You actually pulled it off."

"They're not out of the woods yet, the games aren't over." I glance back up to our monitors in front of us.

* * *

**Katniss POV-**

I stand from my sitting position and gape in awe. Two can win. Peeta and I can win! We have a chance!

"Peeta!" I quickly cover my mouth. _Stupid!_ I start to think. Peeta is wounded somewhere in this arena I need to find him.

Why would the Gamemakers choose to change the rules? Could it be the Star-crossed lovers thing? Could it be sympathy? District 12 is not the only team to benefit from this change. Cato and Clove are probably celebrating right now. I have to be careful they know I'm going to be looking for Peeta.

Where could he be? Peeta somehow escaped death from Cato's cut. By now dehydration should have done him in. He has to be by some kind of water source. He wouldn't be by the lake, the Careers would be to close. He might have stuck to the stream. It's a place to start.

I head to the stream I hung out in before the tracker jacker incident to start my search. I decide against calling out his name and use my eyes and my one good ear. I climb over boulders to the stream. Surely with Peeta's injury this would have been difficult. I go to slide down the boulder and stop myself. Blood streak. It's been dry for a while but it looks as if someone tried to wipe the evidence away. I walk further downstream and find more blood stains but no sign of Peeta.

"Peeta," I say in a hush voice. "Peeta."

"Peeta here, how may I help you?" I swing around looking for the strained voice.

"Peeta where are you?"

"Well don't step on me." His voice is below my feet. I jump back as his blue eyes open. He has camouflaged himself into the bank of the stream.

"Peeta!" I smile and lean down to him sit up. "I guess frosting cakes paid off."

"I guess, it's the final defense of the dying." He sighs.

"You're not going to die."

"Who says?"

"I do, I'm not going to let that happen. I can't let it happen." I look into his eyes pleading. "You know I can't lose you." Peeta smiles and nods. We're going to be okay.

I hope.

* * *

**A/N- this one is a little shorter. But in other news. Reunited and it feels so good! Yay Katniss and Peeta are together again! And Rose took a huge risk! And Finnick is a huge flirt too! Until next time!**

**Love Moviejunkie66**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Hey I'm so sorry it has been like two weeks since I updated! I feel bad. I had a very busy last couple of weeks and I have barely had time to breath! So I'm going to try and update more often. But just with my summer reading (which I hate so much) and soccer starting soon I'll be updating a little less often. So I'm going to try and update as much as I can.**

**WHO SAW THE CATCHING FIRE TRAILOR! I CAN'T WAIT! PEETA AND FINNICK ARE JUST SEXY! WOO  
*fan-girl moment over* (For now)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Katniss POV-**

"Where did Cato cut you?" I ask as we sit next to the stream and clean the mud off of him.

"How did you know he cut me?" He asks wincing as I attempt to move him.

"I heard the careers talking before I blew up their food." I say removing his mud and blood caked shirt. He's covered in bruises and cuts all over his chest.

"You blew up their food?" Peeta's eye widen.

"Yes, now where did he cut you?" I ask a little more forcefully.

"Left leg, up high." He winces as I run the burn cream along a burn across his arm. That had to be from the fire ball attack. I notice how warm his skin is, he's burning with a fever. After I shot the District 1 boy I took his pack, I search until I find pills that will reduce a fever. "Take these." I say handing them to him along with water. He nods and takes them obediently. "We need to get some food in you." I hand him some crackers.

"I'm not hungry. I haven't been for days." He's shakes his head. I see how sick he really is.

"Peeta you need to eat something." I say looking into his bloodshot blue eyes. He nods and slowly eats a few crackers.

I slowly inch his pants off, I see the cut in his pants from Cato's sword and what I find underneath is a lot worse than I thought. The cut is deep, infected and oozing pus and blood. His leg is swollen and then the smell of festering flesh hits my nose.

"I know it's pretty bad." Peeta says looking down at the cut.

"It's not the best looking." I wrinkle my nose. I don't know what to do with it. "First, we need to get this cleaned." Each time I pore water over the cut it starts to look worst. I know I'm starting to look a little green right now. "I go through each pack I grab some of the leaves Rue used on my tracker jacker stings to get out the swelling down. I chew them up and place it on the cut. After a few minutes pus starts to flow down his leg.

"Are you okay?" Peeta looks into my eyes and smiles slightly.

"I'm not my mother, I have no idea what I'm doing right now." I shake my head, "For all I know I might just be killing you."

"Well if you do, could you just speed up the process a little?" He laughs. Good to know he can still joke around.

"No, Shut up and eat your crackers." I smile and he takes another bite of a cracker.

After a few more applications of the leaves and it looks a little bit better and the swelling has gone down some. I can now see the cut more clearly and is strait down to the bone.

"I'm going to put some burn cream on it and wrap it up in a bandage." I say grabbing some ointments and the sterile bandage. It looks better now wrapped up. I glance to his undershorts and they are filthy against the bandage and could cause the infection to get worst. I grab Rue's small pack.

"Cover yourself and I'll wash your shorts." I say and Peeta laughs.

"I don't care if you see me." He smirks and I roll my eyes.

"I do care," I say rolling my eyes.

"That is true you're not like Rose who sees naked bodies every day." He laughs and I can't help but laugh too.

"She is going to kill you." I laugh, I can tell he's feeling a little better now he's joking a bit more.

"It won't matter I'm already half way there." He sighs.

"I already told you. You are not going to die." I say placing a hand on his cheek. "Now take off your shorts."

"Do I get a kiss for doing what you say?" He smiles.

"If you do what I say. Shorts off now." I turn and wait for him to finish, then I'm hit in the head with them and I hear him giggle behind me. I glance back to his face and glare.

"You just lost your kiss." I say and start to wash his shorts.

I allow him to doze off while his clothes dry. By the time it's late afternoon I know we are going to find shelter. I gently shake Peeta's shoulder. His blue eyes open slowly.

"We need to move," I say gathering his clothes. He nods and I slowly help him dress. I slowly pull him up and then I see the color from his face drain when he places weight on his leg. "Peeta you can do it." I encourage. I see he's about to black out, I slowly lower him against a rock and place his head between his knees. I rub circles on his back and then glance around at my surroundings. There is no way he can get in a tree, then I see a cave like structure across from us.

"There's a cave over there," I say as Peeta slowly lifts his head, "Can you make it?"

He nods and I support his left side and we barely make it to the cave. It would not be my first choice for shelter but Peeta can't go any farther. He's pale, panting, and even though it's still warm he's shivering.

I lay pine needles and the floor and then the sleeping bag and help Peeta into it. I get more pills and water in to him but he refuses the crackers. I stand and pile rocks in front of the entrance to disguise it and look back to Peeta who's eyes are still trained on me.

"Katniss." I walk over and move his hair away from his forehead, "Thank you for finding me."

"You would have done the same thing." I say. I place my hand on his forehead and he is still burning up. The medicine is not working. I'm scared he's going to die.

"Katniss if I don't make it back…" I don't let him finish.

"Peeta don't talk like that, I'm not going to let you die." I place my figure to his lips.

"But…"

I cut him off by kissing him. This is the first kiss we have had in the arena. His lips are too warm from the fever. We split and I looking to his tired eyes. "You're not going to die. I can't let it happen."

"Okay," He whispers when I hear a slight beeping.

A parachute.

I stand from Peeta's side and see the parachute sitting outside the entrance of the cave. I bring it into the cave hoping it's the medicine for Peeta, but all I find is broth and a note.

"What is it?" Peeta asks quietly.

"They gave us some broth." I say taking out the note along with it.

_**You're in love act like it! - H  
we're trying to get medicine. Stay safe.  
P.S. Peeta I could slap you for that! – R**_

I roll my eyes at Haymitch's words and smile at Rose's, I read the note to Peeta who smiles at Rose's reaction. I try to feed him some broth but he refuses.

"Peeta you need to eat. We need to get you strong again." I plea, he shakes his head again.

It takes about an hour but I finally get some into him. Spoon full by spoon full he finally finishes and drifts off to sleep. I eat a few pieces of dried fruit and I start to feel drowsy from today's events. I'm about to slide into the sleeping bag with Peeta when I feel how warm it is in it. I keep Peeta in the sleeping bag in hope for the extra heat will break the fever and place a wet piece of bandage on his forehead in hope to cool him down. I slowly drift off into a light sleep

I wake to the soft sound of Peeta snoring, I see some sweat on his lip and I smile slightly. His fever has broken. He still has a fever but it had dropped. I exit the cave and find some black berries nearby and mash them with some water in the pot the broth came in. I come back into the cave and she Peeta attempting to sit up.

"I woke up and you were gone." He says, I can see the worry in his eyes. "I was worried."

"I'm fine I just went and collected some berries." I lightly kiss his forehead. He nods and lays back against the side of the cave. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," He smiles, "It beats sleeping the mud. That and you're here." I can't help but smile. Seeing him smile again make everything better. He leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Okay eat some berry mush." I smile and slowly feed him. Once he finishes and I yawn. I did sleep last night just not very much. I was more concerned about Peeta.

"Kat, go to sleep you need it." Peeta says pushing my hair out of my face.

"I'm fine." I lie.

"I know you're lying." He knows me too well. If there's a time to sleep it would be now while Peeta is alert. I nod and lay next to him on the cave floor and slowly drift off the sleep.

"_Mom, we need to find Rose," I say through my tears as we enter our small house in Seam. _

"_No Katniss, you need to stay here." Mom stares at the picture of Dad on the mantel. _

"_Mom, Rose is out there somewhere we can't leave her out there!" I yell. I never yell at mom but things have changed. _

"_She'll be fine." Mom snaps._

"_What would Dad do?! He wouldn't leave her out there." The moment I bring up Dad Mom's whole attitude changes. _

"_It doesn't matter anymore." Mom snaps and breaks down in tears._

"_I'm going to find her." I run out of the house, I hear Mother shout after me but I keep going._

_Rose wouldn't go home, then it hits me of where she is._

_The forest._

_I look to the sky as it starts to rain. I have never been in the forest by myself, but it's my only option to find Rose. I sneak through the fence and run to the trees. I don't know how long I walk for but I stop once I reach the little shack by the small lake. That's when I see her she's sitting staring out to the water. Her long brown hair drenched as the rain pores down around her. I take a step closer and see four pieces of wood sticking in the ground by the shack. Each with a name, as I look closer I see my Dad's name, her parents and her baby brother's name Juniper._

"_Rose?" I say with tears streaming down my face. She turns and motions me closer I come and sit on the wet ground and she pulls me into a hug. Her body quakes with sobs and then I soon join in. We have both loss people close to us today. Rose looks to the sky and then back to me. "I miss them," I say through my cries indicating to the names on the wood._

"_I do too." She cries. "It's starting to get dark, we need to head back." She slowly stands and we start to walk away back to Seam. Before we leave the lake she looks back and places three fingers to her lips and hold it out to the wood. "I love you." She whispers and then we continue walking. _

_We sneak back to Seam and we knock on my door. Mom opens the door and pulls me into a hug. She's about to close the door when she looks up and see Rose standing shivering and clothes soaked through. Rose slowly turns and starts to head back to the meadow._

"_Rose." My mom's strained voice rings through the rain. Rose turns and faces her. "Come inside, get warm." Mom says and Rose slowly walks into the house._

"Katniss." I feel Peeta shaking me awake. I jerk awake with tears strained on my cheeks, then I look to Peeta. "You were having a nightmare." He says pulling me into a hug as best as he could.

"It wasn't a nightmare," I wipe the tears from my eyes but more keep coming, "It was a memory." I silently cry. Peeta kisses my lips lightly. "It was the day my dad and Rose's family died." Peeta nods and pulls me closer. He has heard the story before. Once I calm down I glance to the sky it's late afternoon. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"There was no reason to. Nothing was happening it's been quiet all day, I just woke you when you started crying." I nod and glance down to his leg.

"We need to change your bandage." I slowly unwrap the cloth and my heart drops. It looks worse. There's no more puss but then I see the red streaks crawling up his leg.

Blood poisoning.

This will kill him if we don't get the proper medicine for it. We would need the strong capitol stuff for him to survive. I feel I'm about to cry. I could lose my Peeta.

"Blood poisoning." Peeta sighs.

"We need medicine and soon." I say as I wrap it back up. I look up to Peeta and he nods.

* * *

**Rose- POV**

"Haymitch! I don't care! Send them medicine we have plenty of sponsors who want to send them the medicine they need!" I'm frustrated Peeta is in there dying and Haymitch is doing nothing about it.

"There's going to be a feast soon I know it!" Haymitch snaps at me. "All the tribute who are left need something."

"So when they call a feast you're going to let Katniss risk her life to get it." I pace back and forth behind the couch we sit on.

"Kid calm down. It's going to be soon. The boy is not going to die." Haymitch looks at me and sits me back down on the couch. "You have done so much for them, you need to rest. You haven't slept for three days."

"How can I sleep? I'm worried something is going to happen." I angrily run my hand through my hair.

"If you don't go up and sleep I'll make you go up there." Haymitch threatens.

"What are you going to do? You can't carry me up there. The heaviest thing you can lift is a bottle of alcohol." I laugh, there is no way I hell he's getting up there.

"Finnick! Can you help me with something?" Haymitch shouts across the room. He wouldn't.

"What you need?" Finnick walks up and leans against the couch. Haymitch motions him down closer and whispers in his ear. Finnick's smile is as big as Panem. Then Finnick walks closer to me. "Sorry Rosie. "He smiles as I'm lifted over his shoulder.

"Finnick put me down! I'm in a skirt!" I yell as I bang my fist against his back.

"It's okay. It's nothing we haven't seen before." He laughs.

"FINNICK!" I yell shocked that he would say that. I hear him laugh and a few other people in the room laugh,I try to wiggle out of his grip.

"Rosie you know I'm not going to put you down." He laughs as he starts on the stairs.

"What if I kick you in that sexy face of yours?" I say as I start kicking my legs attempting to hit his face.

"What you don't care that you are in a skirt now?" He smirks. I know he's enjoying this.

"I gave up on that a long when you picked me up." I sigh and stop fighting then I look down to the ground. "You got a nice butt." I laugh.

"Yeah so do you." He smirks. As we enter the twelfth floor he enters my room and lays me down gently. "Now was that so bad?"

"Yes," I pout. He sits down in front of me and kisses me.

"You need to rest." He smiles and gets up to leave the room, but I grab his arm.

"Stay please." I ask smiling. He nods and lays next to me running his fingers through my hair I curl up into his side. I lean close to his ear and whisper so the microphone can't pick anything up. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispers back and kisses my head. Soon after I fall into a light sleep

* * *

**A/N- Hey so I thought I would have so Rose and Finnick at the end. So I'm sorry again it took so long but I'll try to do better.**

**Love Moviejunkie66**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- sorry I'm doing really badly with this updating thing. I'm doing summer reading for honors English and I hate it so much! This book they want me to read I just mentally can't do it! I can see why my sister stabbed this book with a knife when she had to read it when she was my age -_- and I'm not kidding she actually stabbed it! I might do the same thing.**

**I have also been addicted to the song **_**Never Been Hurt by Demi Lavato **_**I love it. It reminds me of Rose and some of Katniss. You should listen to it, I fully recommend it it's an addicting song.**

**Well enough of my rant. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Hunger Games!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Rose- POV**

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_It cold as I hear the soft voice of my father singing_

_Too cold._

_My house in Seam is quiet, then I hear a cry._

_Juniper._

"_Juniper!" I shout and run into his nursery. _

_The cry gets louder, but the room is empty._

"_Mom! Dad!" I shout, my ears are filled with the cry of an infant and the voice of my father._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daises guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you. _

_My surroundings change. _

_I'm face to face with the coal mine. I see my father disappear into the entrance._

"_Daddy!" I shout but it's no use._

_He's gone._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away _

_The cry gets louder in my ears._

_Mom and Juniper walk past me. _

"_Mom!" I try to grab her shoulder, but my hand goes through it. "Mom!" I try to run to her but I hit and glass wall. The song continues and the cry gets louder._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_I'm in a glass box._

_I pound on the glass shouting but no one hears me. Mom and Juniper disappear into the service building. I keep shouting and hitting the glass._

_The ground starts the rumble beneath my feet. _

"_NO!" I sob as I'm thrown to the ground as I see the mine and the service building explode and then engulf in flames._

"_NO!" I cry pounding on the glass and I single white rose floats to the ground in front of me._

"_Miss Jacobs, you have to learn a lesson." The evil voice of Snow rings through the box. He starts laughing and the crying of Juniper gets louder as the final line of the song rings though my ears._

_Here is the place where I love you._

"_NO!" I scream covering my ears!_

"_Rose!"_

"_NO! NO!"_

"Rosie!" I open my eyes and see Finnick's sea green ones looking down into my grey ones. He holds me close to his chest cradling me like a baby. "Rose shh," Finnick soothes stroking my hair, "It was a dream,"

"It wasn't a dream," I cry into his shirt, "It was real. They're gone! I'll never see them again!"

"Rose," Finnick's grip tightens around me, he knows I'm talking about my family.

"I couldn't save them!" I quake as the tears stream down my face. "I let them all down!"

"Rose, look at me." Finnick raises my chin to look him in the face. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't let them down. If your parents were here right now they would be proud of you." He kisses my head.

"It was so real, I couldn't do anything. Juniper's cry, I can still hear it."

"Juniper?" Finnick asks. I forgot I never told him the name of my brother.

"My brother," I wipe more tears from my eyes, "He was only one. He had his whole life ahead of him." I remember being so happy when my mom had him. Finnick nods and kisses my head.

"I love you." He whispers and presses his lips to mine.

"I love you too," I whisper back then glance to the clock. "I should head back to mentors room. See how Peeta and Katniss are doing." I say. I wipe the makeup off my face and make my way to the closet beside my bed and pull out my old hunting jeans, combat boots and a simple dark green shirt. I pull on the clothes and twist my bangs together and bring the rest of my hair together and braid it to the side. I look in the mirror and I see someone I haven't seen in a long time.

Me.

I turn to Finnick and he sits on the bed smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"You look beautiful." He smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"This is what I look like on a daily basis in twelve." I say smiling.

"I like it, you look like yourself not what _they_ want you to look like." He places a kiss on my head before we walk out. I never see myself as beautify or pretty. I only see myself as the little girl from District 12 who had to fight to survive, but when I'm with Finnick he makes me believe I'm actually beautiful. "Are you coming?" Finnick voice brings me out of my thought.

"Yeah." I smile and enter the elevator. We ride down in silence and enter the mentors' room. "Haymitch has anything happened?"

"Not yet, the girl went out to set snares and the boy is waiting for her." I nod and take my seat next to him and just wait.

* * *

**Katniss POV-**

I walk back to the cave and see Peeta sitting on the sleeping bag. I see his face light up when I enter but I know he feels horrible. I place my hand on his forehead, his fever is not going down. If anything it's going up. I quickly wet a piece of cloth and place it on his forehead. The cool rag turns warm from the moment I place it on his forehead cause of the heat coming from his body. I'm worried. "You fever has gone down a little I lie."

"I know you're lying Kat." He sighs as he takes a few bites of some dried fruit. At least he's eating something. I'm about to answer when the sound of trumpets startle me. I quickly run to the entrance of the cave and listen to Claudius' voice.

"I'm inviting you all to a feast that will be held at sunrise," His voice rings, Peeta and I don't need food so I'm already starting to refuse his invitation. "I know some of your declining this invitation but you all need something." I do need something, soothing to heal Peeta's leg. I keep listening. "At this feast there will be a pack each with your district number. Think hard before you decline, this maybe the factor that could mean life or death for some of you." His voice fades and I walk back to Peeta. I know he won't let me go so I have to think of something.

"No," His voice says as I sit next to him. "You are not going to risk your life for me." His blood shot eyes are filled with concern.

"Peeta it's your medicine. I'm going." I state.

"Then I'm going too." I shake my head.

"Peeta you're delusional, you won't make it to the cornucopia." I say feeling his forehead, his temperature keeps going up.

"I'm not going to let you go by yourself, if you run into Cato, Clove, or Thresh you'll be dead." His voice is quiet.

"You won't make it 100 feet with your leg Peeta!" Anger floods my face and he can see it but he's not backing down.

"I'll drag myself, I'm not letting you risk your life for me!" Peeta pleas.

"Peeta you saved my life in the arena and the _past_." I state when I say in the past he knows I'm talking about the day with the bread. His head drops and looks to his lap. We don't bring up the day with the bread often. "Peeta, you saved my life with the bread, now it's my turn to save yours."

"Please Katniss," He pleas, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Please don't go." He pulls me into a hug.

"Am I supposed to sit here a watch you die?"

"As long you don't go, I won't die. I promise." His eyes have tears in them. I do something I will never forgive myself for doing.

"Okay, I won't go." he didn't catch my lie and smiles. The sky turns dark and the anthem sounds. I hear a slight beeping outside. "I'll be back I think there's a parachute." I exit the cave and walk to the parachute. I open it and see a type of syrup, I grab the note and see it's only from Rose.

_**Haymitch doesn't know I sent this.  
It's sleep syrup, mix it with berries to hide the flavor.  
It's the safest way to knock him out.  
Go and get the medicine, leave right as he's asleep.  
Stay low and wait for sunrise.  
Stay safe- R**_

I go and pick some black berries and a few other berries I recognize from back home, and staying far away from the nightlock. I mush them up and mix the syrup into it. I add some mint to hide the flavor a little more and then I hurry into the cave.

"What was it?" He asks.

"It's a treat they sent you," I lie, "it's sugar berries." I smile.

"Sugar berries?" Peeta questions.

"My mother used to make this when Rose and I were little." I smile and feed him a spoon full.

"It taste really sweet." He says as another spoon full enters his system.

"It tastes oddly familiar." Anther spoon full enters, just one more left. The last spoon full enters his body, "It tastes like syrup." His eyes widen at the words 'syrup'. I quickly plug his nose and cover his mouth so he is forced to swallow. He tries to make himself throw up but the medicine is already taking effect.

"I'm sorry Peeta," I say sadly before he falls asleep in hopes he heard me. I wrap him in the sleeping bag and I slip on my jacket and grab my bow and exit the cave. I camouflage the caves entrance and I run to the bushes just outside the cornucopia and wait. I stay low and quiet knowing Cato and Clove could be anywhere.

I sit waiting only few more moments until the sun rises, the other four tributes could be anywhere. The sky starts to lighten slightly as the artificial sun rises. I watch as the table rises into the arena. I see the small orange pack marked _12. _

As the table clicks into place a small figure shoots to the cornucopia snags the green bag and then is gone.

_Foxface_

She cost me time, I know I have to be the next to the table. Any other tribute to make it to the table will take our pack and be off. I can't wait any longer.

I sprint into the clearing. I sense danger before it happens. A knife flies toward me I hear it and deflect it with my bow. I send an arrow to Cloves heart. She turns and avoids the fatal shot and I punctures her upper left arm. Unfortunately she throws with her right.

I'm now at the table and I grab the orange pack slipping it on my arm. I hear another knife fly past my head. I turn and I'm about to send another arrow when a knife catches my forehead slicing above my right eyebrow. My blood blinds my eye and I'm knocked to the ground. Clove sits on me with her knees on my shoulders. I try to fight but her grip on me it too strong I'm stuck. _This is it. _For Prims sake I hope its fast. Knowing Clove she will want to enjoy it.

"Where's your boyfriend Twelve? Still alive is he?" She sneers. As long as she's talking to me I'm still going to be alive.

"He's out searching for Cato right now!" I spit. She punches me into the throat cutting off my voice.

"Liar! Cato knows where he cut him! You probably have him tied in a tree somewhere!" She shouts then glances to the back on my arm, "What's in the pack? Lover boy's medicine? Too bad he's not going to get it."

She opens her jacket revealing a quite array of knifes. "I told Cato if he let me have you I would give the Capitol a show." I finally catch my breath and try to struggle out of her grip again. "We're going to kill you Twelve. Just like we did your little ally. What was her name? Rue?" She sneers, "First it was Rue, now it's you, and I say just let nature take care of Lover Boy."

She carelessly wipes the blood from my forehead and trails the tip of her knife along my face. "Let's start with your mouth. Do you want to send your boyfriend one more kiss?" She trails the knife teasingly along my mouth. I spit in her face and her face fills with anger.

"That was for Rue!" I yell and she hits me again.

"Okay let's get started." I shut my eyes ready for the knife to cut into my mouth but it never comes. Then her weight is lifted off my chest I catch my breath and sit up and see Cloves body held against the cornucopia about a foot off the ground by Thresh. I don't have the strength to run. I just watch as Clove is like a rag doll in Thresh's grip he throws her the ground

"You killed her?!" Thresh shouts.

"No! No it wasn't me!" Clove stutters.

"You said her name! You killed her?" Thresh shakes her body.

"No I…" Cloves sees a stone as big as a loaf of bread in his hand. "Cato!" I hear Cato's voice from the bushes far off. What was he doing Waiting for Thresh and misjudged his location. Was he hunting Peeta? Or was he letting Clove take the risk? "Cato!"

Thresh stone connects with her temple and she's a goner. She lays lifeless on the ground, and her cannon sounds.

Thresh turns to me and I slide back as he approaches me. "Was it true? About you being her ally?" He points his huge finger to me.

"W-w-we teamed up, blew up the food. I tried to save her, but District one got there first." If he knows I cared about her maybe he will spare my life.

"You killed him?" He demands, I nod my head.

"I killed him and I sang to her until she died then I buried her in flowers." I say trying not to show fear, but I'm terrified of him. I wipe the blood from my eyes and I hear Cato shout. He's closer.

"Just this once Twelve," Thresh says and grabs his pack and Cato's. "For Rue." He ran off to the field.

Thresh just spared my life.

I hear Cato's shouts again, the sound of his voice I know he sees Clove. I stand and run to the forest. I turn just for a second and see Cato kneeling by her then races off again to the field. He's going after Thresh.

I turn and keep running, I don't stop. My blood blinds my eyes and somehow I make it back to the cave. I'm feeling weak from my head wound. I quickly open the small pack and dump the contents. A small box contain a needle. Without hesitating I jam the needle into Peeta's arm and press the contents into him.

I bring my hands to my head and then drop them back into my lap covered with my blood. The last thing I remember is the sun shining through the cracks of the caves opening.

* * *

**A/N- hey so I'm sorry for the lack of updating but I have been so busy! I'll try harder but there are no promises! I still have summer reading and soccer is starting soon so I'll update when I get the chance. PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing your comments! **

**Love Moviejunkie66**


End file.
